Hesitation
by purplebunni15
Summary: Kazumi loved playing the piano. After her family died, music was all she had. It would send her into her own little world, taking away all her troubles, helping her escape the harshness of reality. When she meets a boy similar to her, will they both be able to heal each others shattered hearts, or will their mental walls push each other away? ZeroXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hi, everyone!

It's my first story! I finally got around at attempting to write one! Yay-ish, I guess...

Anyway, this is going to be following the plot-line, but I will make some changes here and there, so that the story will make a bit more sense.

Please review if you can! Also, I don't mind things like **"I hate this! This is the worst thing ever!" **But, you have to have a reason **WHY** you hate it, and **WHY** it's the worst thing ever. Ok?

To everyone who's actually going to start reading this, Thank you, please leave a comment, and **ENJOY**!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

**ENJOY~**

**. . . .**

The captivating sound of a piano resonated throughout the household.

Kaien Cross sighed with worry, as he sat down in his office.

It had been a month already, and the girl still wouldn't talk. She would sit at the piano every day, playing some complicated piece from dawn to dusk, sometimes even going without food, water, sleep, nor having breaks.

He closed his eyes, and listened to the soothing sound the piano made.

The notes went higher, forming a scale, then started dropping into the lower notes. They started to rise again, but dropped down just as quick.

There was a wrong note, and everything fell silent. The song started again, but from the very beginning.

Kaien chuckled.

'She's still trying to be perfect,' he thought with a sigh, 'even when she's falling apart.'

**. . . . **

A knock startled him out of his musing .

"Come in!~" He sang.

The door opened and a young girl with long red hair and dead green eyes stepped in.

"Oh! Kazumi!" He exclaimed, " I thought you were playing the piano! What happened?"

Kazumi said nothing as she calmly walked towards him an stuck out her right hand.

Kaien looked at it and sighed a third time.

One of the finger cuticles were bleeding. Bright red dripped down her hand.

" You really should stop bitting your nails," he said, as he found a band-aid with cute looking cats on it. "It could get infected, you know."

He placed the band-aid around the bleeding part and stepped back to admire his work.

"There! You're all better!" He said with a smile. "Now go off and do something you like, ok?"

Kazumi bowed and ran out of the room.

Seconds later, the beautiful sound of a piano started up again, filling the silence.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh~ What do you know? I guess she just really likes the piano~"

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!~" He sang for the second time. "Wow~ It's Yuki! I feel so happy that both of my adorable daughters have decided to visit me today!~"

Yuki stepped in and bowed.

"I have come here to report back to you about Kazumi, Chairman. She still isn't talking, but she listens. I think that's a good sign!"

The chairman giggled childishly and walked over to the window. " Good job, Yuki! We'll continue to watch over her together, ok?"

Yuki nodded her head violently. "Of course, Chairman!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

Kaien smiled and gazed out, into the courtyard, and chuckled. "Heh~ You'll never be alone again, Kazumi. Not while we're here!"

**. . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

I finally got around to writing the second chapter of _**Hesitation**_!

I switched things around here and there, but I hope you all don't mind.

Thank you so much **Waterling **and **Shewhoeatspocky** for reviewing!

I love you guys so much!

Anyway, please continue leaving reviews! It makes me really happy!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my OC's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and…

**ENJOY!~**

**. . . .**

_"W-what did you do?! You've ruined everything! M-my plan! You've ruined it! Ruined it!"_

**. . . .**

Kazumi bolted upright, eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

The pounding in her chest was vibrating her small body, and the words that kept on repeating in her head were difficult to ignore.

She could hear his voice echoing in her ears.

_"You've ruined everything!"_

The sentence repeated over and over again, until she couldn't think properly.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

_'It's ok,' _She thought, _'I'm perfectly fine. I'm here, with Chairman Cross and Yuki. I'm not anywhere else.'_

She sat there, trying to reassure herself, until dawn.

**. . . .**

Kaien Cross stared sadly down at his desk. A pureblood that went insane decided to attack a family. The Hunter Society had sent a few people to look for survivors, but there hadn't been any signal from them yet.

He sighed. Apparently, he had been doing that a lot lately.

He closed his eyes, and listened to the beautiful, soft melody Kazumi created.

He wondered how she was that persistent, waking up at dawn just to practice until dusk. No breaks, just endless music.

He supposed that was her way of escaping reality, whereas he busied himself with his work.

He scoffed, thinking.

_What was their actual purpose in life?_

High pitched beeping from his phone interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his head and stared at it, a mix of annoyance and contempt on his face.

Well, back to work for him.

He got up and calmly walked to the door, grabbed his coat, yelled to Yuki that he was going shopping, walked out the front door and went into the car that was waiting for him outside.

_'Escaping, ' _He thought, as they drove off. _' Is what makes people live.'_

**. . . .**

Yuki raced up the stairs, across the hallway, and barged into the furthest room.

"KAZUMI!" She screamed, slamming the door wide open.

Said girl looked at her with wide eyes.

Yuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you please play the piano for me?"

Kazumi nodded, got up and went downstairs, with a happy Yuki bounding after her.

**. . . .**

As Kaien approached his house, he heard the piano again. This time, it was fast and low pitched.

It reminded him of anger and fustration.

As he unlocked the front door and entered, a soft tug on the back of his shirt stopped him.

He turned his head and looked down.

A boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes stared back at him.

"What is it Zero?" He asked, while shutting the door behind them.

Zero cocked his head to one side and blinked.

"Who's playing the piano?" He asked softly.

Kaien chuckled. That was what everyone asked when they entered his house.

He stared down at the boy and said gently, "That's Kazumi. Do you want to meet her? If you like, before we get you washed up, I can take you to her."

Zero shook his head. "No. I can meet her later."

Kaien softly smiled. "Alright then. Yuki!~"

A young girl can bounding happily down the hallway.

"This is Zero. Can you help him to get cleaned up?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Please follow me!"

**. . . .**

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

Please remember to review!~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody!~

Thank you **Waterling**, **Blackenflames**, **Dixie-Filly** and **Thecoldforest **for reviewing!

It made me so happy, so I decided to update!~

P.s. Did I mention that this story was going to have swearing? No? Well, I just did.

Please remember to review and tell me what you think of this so far!~

**. . . .**

**Reply to Thecoldforest:**

**I'm sorry Yuki was a little(a lot!) OOC, but she was really happy Kazumi played the piano for her, so… Yeah…. I'll try to not make her OOC in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy!~**

**. . . .**

Kaien frowned in irritation while sorting out his paperwork.

Those bastards at the Association think that just because he had lots of spare time, they could dump everything on him.

He wasn't even working with them anymore, for Christ's sake!

He glared at the offending stack of paper.

_'Bills, Bills, Assessment forms, Bills, Complaints, Training forms, Bills, Bills and more Bills.'_

Kaien scowled. Just how many Bills did they have?! They were a Secret Organization, for God's sake!

As he kept on sorting, he noticed a unusual looking file at the bottom.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he opened it up, and started reading.

The more he read, the wider his eyes got.

He let out a deep breath and cupped his face in his hands.

"Oh my God. Those fuckers knew all this time, and didn't tell me?! Stupid idiots."

He let out one last breath, and sighed.

"I really wonder how things are going to turn out from here onwards."

**. . . .**

Zero looked up in wonder as he heard the piano playing again. It was about 11:37, and he was shocked to hear it this late.

The girl who helped clean him up, Yuki, left after she gave him some pyjamas, showed him his room and gave him something to eat.

Not once did she mention the person playing the piano.

She just left him in his dark room, all alone.

He jumped slightly as he heard the floorboards creak.

_'It's ok, Zero. You're perfectly fine. You're here, with the Chairman, Yuki, and some other person that plays the piano. you're not anywhere else, and you're not going anywhere else. You're perfectly safe.'_

He sat there, until the door opened, which made him duck underneath the thick doona on his bed.

Then he noticed the piano had stopped.

Zero slowly moved to sit up, and looked towards the doorway.

A little girl that looked younger than him walked in.

She had long flaming red hair, and dull green eyes.

When she reached his bed side, she sat down next to him, and stared at him.

"My name is Kazumi. What's yours?" She asked in a small voice.

Zero stared back at her. "Zero."

Kazumi nodded and stood up.

"W-where are you going?!" Zero asked in a desperate plea.

He didn't want to be left alone in the dark. By himself. Alone.

Kazumi said nothing as she just closed the door, encasing them both in darkness. She then walked to his window, and opened the blinds as far as they could go.

The pale light from the moon entered the room.

After she was satisfied with her work, she went back to Zero and laid down next to him.

Ignoring his bewildered look, she closed her eyes.

The moon's pale light washed over the whole room, making it look unrealistic.

Zero closed his eyes, and lay there, with Kazumi by his side, until dawn.

**. . . .**

**Please remember to review!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi my lovely readers!~

A **Big** thanks to **Waterling**, **Michelle88222**, **Maddie24clover**, **SaffieBlackFire** and **'Guest'** for their lovely reviews!

Please remember to review, and tell me what you think of it!~

Also, if this story has swearing, and other things, would I have to change it to M? Please PM me and tell me the answer! Thanks! :)

**. . . .**

**Reply to 'Guest':**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was cute~ :) please remember to review! :)**

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy!~**

**. . . .**

Kaien stared at the piano in confusion.

He couldn't find Kazumi anywhere. Not in her room, not in the kitchen, not in the lounge room, not even outside!

He sighed, and went back to the kitchen. Maybe she got hungry and was making breakfast.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Yuki walked in.

"Yuki~" He sang, "Have you seen Kazumi? I've looked everywhere! It's like she disappeared…"

He paused and gasped. "Maybe she did disappear! OMG~ I wonder where she went?"

Yuki quirked an eyebrow at him, and said, "Have you checked in Zero's room? I think I saw her go in there last night."

Kaien looked at her with a smile on his face. " You're absolutely right! My darling Yuki has become so smart!"

Yuki smiled softly at him. "I know! Studying really does help! Wait.. What do you mean about me becoming smart?"

Kaien smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I dunno."

**. . . .**

Yuki hummed while she cooked the omelette for breakfast. It was the only thing the little girl could make without setting the fire alarm off.

She turned around with the plates to set the table and screamed when she saw Kazumi sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kazumi!" She scolded the silent girl, "Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Kazumi ducked her head and shrugged.

Yuki sighed as she set the plates down. "Where have you been? Chairm- I mean, daddy has been looking for you."

Kazumi stared at her for some time before softly replying.

"I was in the bathroom… "

Yuki nodded and sat down.

"Well?" She smiled at Kazumi. "I hope you're hungry, because I accidentally made too much."

Kazumi nodded and went to get extra plates.

Yuki tilted her head to one side and stared at Kazumi.

"Hmmm? Why did you get two plates?"

Kazumi stared back and said one word. "Zero."

Yuki smiled softly at her. "Then do you want to wait for him?"

Kazumi nodded and sat down in silence.

Eventually, Yuki got so hungry and started, whereas Kazumi was sure he would arrive any minute.

_Little did she know, Kaien and Zero went out and wouldn't be back for some time._

**. . . .**

**I'm sorry it's so short! Was the chapter ok? Please remember to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely little strawberries! Wow.. that sounded weird.. Anyone else like strawberries?

Anyways… A huge thank you, filled with strawberries, to…..

**Waterling**, **Michelle88222, VK fanfic for u, SaffiBlackFire, Blackenflames **and **Maddie24clover** for reviewing!

You all get strawberries!

Please remember to review!

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy!~**

**. . . .**

Yuki stared sadly at Kazumi who was still sitting at the table.

She had been sitting there all day and didn't eat anything, no matter how hard Yuki tried.

The front door slammed wide open, and with a shock, Yuki dropped the plate of Rice she had attempted to make for Kazumi.

Yuki glared at Kaien, who came prancing in with bags of groceries, while Zero calmly walked in behind him.

She felt like chucking the rice at his face, for not warning her he would be taking Zero out.

Her eyes widened, at what just happened.

"Yukiiiiii!~" Kaien whined as he wiped the rice off his face. "Why'd you throw rice at your loving father?~"

Yuki stood up, glaring at him in the process. "You left without telling Kazumi you were taking Zero!"

Kaien stared at her in confusion. "Eh?~ Why does this have to do with Zero?~"

Said boy walked in at that moment and stared at the two in confusion.

Yuki twitched. "She was waiting for him all day! Since breakfast!"

Zero furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Yuki turned towards him and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Zero. Why don't you go sit with Kazumi for awhile?"

Zero shrugged, and turned, entering the kitchen.

Yuki almost screamed out loud. "You took him out to get a tattoo?!"

Kaien laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Yuki. Why are you acting like a mother hen? You're just a 10 year old girl. Calm down, Okay?~"

Yuki violently twitched again. " I would if you actually thought about your actions!"

Kaien chuckled and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped then."

**. . . .**

Zero entered the kitchen, and spotted Kazumi sitting at the table, slouched over.

He said nothing, as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey," He said, nudging her softly, "Why are you sitting in here, alone?"

There was no reply.

He frowned, thinking.

"I waited for you."

He looked at her, startled.

"I waited for you," She repeated, "I'll always wait for you."

Zero smiled softly at her, and said two heartfelt words.

"Thank you."

**. . . .**

Kaien and Yuki watched with awe as Zero and Kazumi chatted softly.

"Zero.. He's made her talk." Breathed Yuki.

Kaien took a deep breath. "She's made him smile."

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"They might not know it, but they've found a way into each other's hearts." Said Kaien.

"Yeah," Whispered Yuki.

"Let's just hope that their nightmares don't catch up with them."

**. . . .**

Please remember to review!~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful readers!

It the **6th **chapter of **Hesitation**!

Oh mah gawd. I didn't think I would get this far! *squeal*

Anywho, thank you to...

**Waterling, Blackenflames, Snowpoppy, Alliana2312, Michelle88222, Maddie24clover, Angedenuit, Thecoldforest **and **Idontknow**,

for reviewing! Thank you!

Please remember to review!

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy!~**

**. . . .**

_A beautiful sound, one Kazumi was familiar with, flooded the room. _

_This noise was the sound of icicles and little__sleigh bells__mixed into one impacting combination. _

_She felt the sadness of the music seep into her body slowly, and spread, throughout her veins and into her heart._

_The magic of the sound drew her curiosity and she slowly advanced towards the door, afraid that one wrong step would waver the music._

_She pushed the door open with a slight creak of its hinges and peeked in._

_A woman dressed in a flowing white nightgown was seated at a stool, leaning over a big machine of some kind from which the sweet and sad sound emitted. The machine was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the lady's__slender fingers__._

_Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object. Smooth brown wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which the lady's fingers were dancing over. _

_A Grand Piano._

_The sound stopped, as the lady noticed the little girl peeking in._

_"Kazumi," the lady said in a hushed whisper, "Come here, to mommy."_

_Kazumi's eyes widened. "Mommy?" She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I can't."_

_The lady furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can."_

_Kazumi shook her head. "I can't. You're not supposed to be here."_

_The lady smiled at her. "No, Kazumi. Daddy lied to you. I'm still here. Come to mommy, and you can be with me, forever. Just the two of us. Ok?"_

_Kazumi shook her head, and backed away. "No. No! YOU DISAPPEARED !" She screamed. "YOU LEFT ME AND DADDY AND HITOSHI!"_

_The lady chuckled, stood up and opened her arms. "Come here, my child. Come to mommy, Kazumi. Come to mommy, so she can love you. Come to mommy. Kazumi. Kazumi. Kazumi~"_

**. . . .**

As Yuki walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, she saw Zero at the table.

"Eh? Zero? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Zero lifted an eyebrow at her. " What does it look like? I'm eating breakfast."

She shrugged. "Where's Kazumi?"

When there was no reply, she looked at him. "You don't talk much, do you."

Zero shrugged.

Yuki stared at him and started to sit down.

"Kazumi gets nightmares sometimes."

Yuki looked at him in surprise. "Yeah. She does. Why?"

Zero lowered him eyes. "I don't know why, but when she get's sad it scares me. Like when she screams. It's scary because I don't know what to do."

Yuki lowered her head and looked at the table. "Yeah. I know. It scares me too."

As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

Yuki and Zero sprang up, knocking their chairs over in the process, and bolted upstairs.

**. . . .**

"KAZUMI!" Yuki screamed, as Zero slammed the door open.

Inside was the girl, pale as a sheet, trembling with wide eyes.

"Kazumi," Zero said, softer, "What's wrong?"

Kazumi slowly turned her head to look at both of them. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"It's nothing," She said, as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

Yuki smiled at her softly. "It's ok. I'll go get daddy, ok?"

Kazumi nodded and slumped onto her pillow when Yuki walked out.

"It wasn't nothing," Zero began. "You screamed, and I… You can tell me what's bothering you if you want."

Kazumi released a shaky breath. "I dreamt about my mother. She wasn't supposed to be there, and I… I… I miss her! I want her back! She didn't have to go! She could have stayed or taken me with her! I miss her so much!"

Zero looked at Kazumi.

Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks, as her body shook with violent sobs.

It was the first time he saw her cry, and he didn't know what to do.

It was the first time she let anyone see her cry, and she didn't know what he would think.

_But everything seemed right in the world when he stepped forwards and hugged her, and she hugged him back._

**. . . .**

**Please remember to review!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!~

**7th** chapter of **Hesitation**! yay!

School started on Wednesday the 30. First day of High-school was so stressful!(My Maths and Art teacher probably hate me!) **TT^TT**

I'm officially a year 7! Yes!

Camp is this week! *squeeeeealll*

Through all the home-work, and other shit, I wrote this! Hope you all like it!

A huuuuuuuge thanks to:

**Waterling, Alliana2312, Blackenflames, Thecoldforest, Maddie24clover **and** AliciaStar**!

Thank you so much for reviewing!~

Please remember to review!

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**. . . .**

The trees twisted and bent violently, as the wind howled and the rain poured down, around the black limo.

In the limo, a blonde haired male looked over to his companion.

"Hey," He said, nudging the other male with his foot.

His companion just looked at him with disinterest, blinking his wine-coloured eyes at him.

"Kaname?" He asked, trying again.

The male looked at him again and sighed.

"What is it, Takuma?" He asked, while quirking an eyebrow at him.

Takuma, the blonde, beamed at him like a child and leaned forwards.

"We're almost there, you know. Yuki is going to be so excited seeing you again!"

Kaname smiled softly at the mention of his special girl.

"I know, Takuma. We will be arriving soon, so sit down and be on your best behaviour."

Takuma huffed, but sat down anyway.

"'Be on your best behaviour,'" he mumbled, "I'm always on my best behaviour."

**. . . .**

Kaien squealed in joy as he pranced around his house, dusting vases and cleaning tables.

"The house will be spotless for Kaname!~" He sang, as he twirled to dust another vase.

Zero frowned as he watched the grown man prance and dance around the living room.

He rolled his eyes at Kaien's antics and walked out of the room, leaving Kaien alone.

**. . . .**

Kazumi just finished a piano piece, when the doorbell rang.

She shrugged to herself and got up to open the door.

When she opened it, two males stood outside.

A blonde and a brunette.

She nodded to them and moved aside to let them in.

"Kazumi," The brunette acknowledged her as he walked past. "I see your well."

She quirked a brow at him, when he chuckled, something she found quite creepy.

"Kazumiiiiiiiiii~" The blonde shrieked as he tackled her in a hug. "I missed you soooooooooo much!~ How are you? have you been eating? Chairman told me you've made a friend! Who is it?"

She smiled at him when he finally let go.

"Takuma," She whispered, "It's great to see you again."

Takuma threw his head back as he laughed.

"I see you're talking again!~ Great! Let's go see Chairman Cross, yes?"

And with that, he dragged the girl off towards the kitchen.

**. . . .**

When they entered the kitchen, Yuki stood behind Zero, who had stabbed Kaname in the arm with the arm with a steak knife.

" Oh," Was all Takuma could get out, before covering Kazumi's eyes with his hands.

"Come now, Kazumi," He said, as he tried to pull the young girl away from the 'crime scene'.

"Vampire," Zero snarled at Kaname, pushing the knife in further, while Yuki shrieked at the sight of blood.

Takuma held onto Kazumi tighter as she thrashed in his grip, eager to see what was going on.

A crash was heard and all heads turned towards the entrance, where Kaien stood, with teacups and tea on the floor all around him.

"Oh dear!" He exclaimed, as he ran towards Zero, restraining him from stabbing Kaname further.

Takuma let out a gasp as Kazumi lurched forwards, out of his reached.

Zero looked at her, then Kaname, and walked towards the hall.

"I'm going to my room," He announced, "I can't stand the stench of vampires anymore."

Everyone stood in silence, as Kazumi ran out of the room, after Zero.

**. . . .**

Takuma stared sadly at the spot Kazumi was in a minute ago.

For some reason he had grown quite attached to the mute young girl.

Maybe it was because she listened, or maybe it was because she was someone that understood not being heard.

When she ran after Zero, it started hurting, right where his heart was supposed to be.

He sighed and shrugged.

'Maybe I'm sick,' He thought, 'I might be coming down with something.'

"Takuma," Kaname said, when he saw his best friend space out. "Is everything ok?"

Takuma looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Hey Kaname, is it possible for vampires to get sick?"

Kaname arched a perfect brow at him, and replied with a chuckle and a faint 'maybe'.

"Come on, Takuma." Kaname said, as he walked to the front door. "We best be going. We caused enough trouble for Chairman Cross today."

Takuma scoffed as they walked towards the car.

'_We? I think more like YOU,'_ He thought as they got in, and drove off.

**. . . .**

Please remember to review!~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my wonderful readers!

I came back from camp on Friday! Yes!

We went to The Great Aussie Bush Camp!

We all did a whole bunch of stuff, including Commando, Lost island, Sailing, Giant swing, Abseiling and other things! I feel so tired and I've got bruises everywhere from crashing into the abseiling wall. "-.-

Happy Chinese New Year! Year of the Snake! My year!

Thank you so much to:

**Waterling, Blackenflames, Incendo, Saffieblackfire, Michelle88222, Thecoldforest, MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, and MaskedBeauty09~**

Thank you so much for reviewing!

Please remember to review!~

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

Kazumi and Yuki sat quietly together on the living room couch, drinking hot chocolate.

Both were dressed in little frilly black dresses, courtesy of Kaien, who stood behind them, wearing a black suit.

The air had a solemn feel to it, as they waited for Zero to come down the stairs.

When Zero entered the room, his face had no emotion, and he walked slowly towards them.

Kaien smiled a watery smile at Zero, but he just stared back with no emotion.

"Now now, Zero," Kaien said as he walked closer to the boy. "Your tie isn't right."

He crouched down infront of Zero and straightened the child's black suit, fixed his tie, and buttoned up the top button.

"There we go," Kaien said, stepping back from Zero. "You're all set. Shall we head out?"

Kazumi and Yuki immediately stood up, put down their cups and went to the front door.

Zero nodded his head.

"We can't be late."

**. . . .**

When they got to the place, it was already crowded with a sea of people wearing black.

"Ok kiddies," Kaien said as he got out of the car, "Hold onto someone so if you get lost, you won't be lost alone."

Yuki went and held hands with Kaien, while Zero held hands with Kazumi.

Kazumi noticed how tight he was clutching her hand, and shook her head.

It was expected, after all, since it was his parents funeral.

Kazumi remembered her father's funeral.

She sat all alone with Hitoshi, at the back, holding him while he cried for their daddy.

Just the thought of it made her eyes water.

Zero sat down, and Kazumi realized they had already walked into the church, and found seats.

"Where's Chairman Cross and Yuki?" Kazumi asked quietly.

"They're over there," He said, as he looked at Kazumi. "I wanted to be away from everyone, so I chose to sit here, at the back."

He paused before continuing. "You can go sit with them if you want."

Kazumi sat down beside him without a word, and ignored his confused face.

"You think I'm just going to leave you by yourself? You must be crazy," She whispered, as people started filling up the seats around them.

"I said I would wait for you, didn't I? I'll wait with you until you're done."

Zero smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks," He whispered.

**. . . .**

Kazumi glanced over to Zero as priest droned on and on.

It was almost over, and he looked ready to cry.

His bottom lip was quivering, and his eyes were filled with water.

Memories of Hitoshi crying out for their daddy assaulted her mind, as the people got up to put flowers on the bodies.

_"Big sis! Some people over there told me daddy is sleeping! Why is he sleeping sis?! Daddy said he had work to do! They can't bury him if he has work to do!"_

Kazumi shook her head, as the voice grew more realistic.

"Kazumi? Kazumi?"

Kazumi turned her head to the side to look at Zero.

His head was straight and tears were silently streaming down his cheeks.

Kazumi's eyes softened, as she looked at him.

"Zero," She softly cooed his name into his ear, as she slowly encased him in a hug.

"Zero~ You're going to be ok, Zero. You're going to be perfectly fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, ok? I'm here for you, Zero."

As she softly repeated his name over and over again, Zero closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

Somehow, she was able to calm him down, and somehow, the words she told him made him feel much better.

**. . . .**

Please remember to review!~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello once again my wonderful readers!

Sorry for not updating in a while, as I've been pretty busy. -.-

Also, if anyone wants me to start another story for a certain anime/manga, PM me, and I'll see what I can do, 'k?~ ^^

Thanks to :

**Mazgrl98, MaskedBeauty09, SaffiBlackFire, MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, Waterling, Incendo and Fan-Fiction-Maniac 1998**

For reviewing!

Thank you for supporting me! ^^

Please remember to review!~

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

It had been a year since Kazumi had been adopted into the Cross household, a year since she had met Yuki, and a year since she had met Zero.

A year since she had met Takuma and almost a year since she had met Kaname.

A year since her father had died, a year since Hitoshi had died, a year since her birthday.

Almost **two **years since she wondered if her mother still thought about her

Almost **three **years since Hitoshi would wake her up in the middle of the night asking if their mommy would ever come back.

Almost **four **years since her mother left them for another man.

Almost **five **years since she started learning the piano.

She was turning 11 tomorrow.

It would be a year since Kazumi had been adopted into the Cross household, a year since she met Yuki, a year since she had met Zero.

A year since she met Takuma, almost a year since she met Kaname.

A few years since everything had happened.

She still missed her daddy, still thought about her mommy, and still loved her brother to death, but ever since Kaien adopted her and she met all these wonderful people, she felt as if her heart felt slightly lighter each day, and felt happy when these people were around.

When they were all together, it felt like a family.

Even if Kaname and Zero fought every time they saw each other, it still felt nice.

_Family_.

Kazumi decided that she liked the sound of that word.

_Family._

And in everyone else's minds, that's what they were.

They were _Family, _and no-one could change that fact.

It would be Kazumi's birthday tomorrow, a year since she had met everyone.

But she knew, even if she had a choice, she wouldn't change a thing that had happened.

**. . . .**

"Ok kids!" Kaien said semi-seriously, huddled around the kitchen table with Yuki and Zero, trying to figure out what they were going to do for Kazumi's birthday. "This is what we're going to do!"

Zero rolled his eyes at Kaien's word. "You've said that a thousand times, and yet every single one of your ideas suck."

As Kaien went to sulk in the corner, mumbling things about Zero saying mean things, Yuki produced a piece of paper with writing on it from nowhere.

"**This**," She said, putting emphasis on 'this', "Is what we're going to do."

As she placed the piece of paper proudly on the table, Zero arched an eyebrow at it.

"What does love hearts and Kaname Kuran have to do with anything?" He asked, as Yuki blushed and tried to stuff the paper in the bin, but it was no use. Zero had already saw.

"Y-you didn't see anything!" She screeched, bright red, as she placed another piece of paper on the table. "This is the right one!"

Zero smirked at her. "Oh, but I **did **see. In fact, I saw EVERYTHING."

Yuki glared at him. "Shut up and concentrate, idiot!"

"Oh, I will, but I'm sure you're going to have trouble concentrating with the image of Kuran in your head." Zero chuckled, but then scowled as Yuki's fist came in contact with his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR OPENING YOUR MOUTH!"

By this time, Kaien had stopped sulking and came to see what was going on.

As he stared at Yuki's paper, an imaginary light bulb lit up over his head.

"I've got it! We can host a SURPRISE PARTY!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, as she stared at him. "That's what the paper says! I told you I'm a genius!"

Zero looked at her weirdly. "You never said that."

Another OW could be heard echoing throughout the house, as Yuki's fist came in contact with Zero's head a second time.

Kazumi stopped playing the piano and looked up. She thought she had heard someone say ow, but it had probably been her imagination.

As she started the song again, she faintly wondered what was for lunch.

**. . . .**

Kazumi stared weirdly at Kaien as he came prancing into the piano room, stopping before her.

He stared at her, a strange glint in his eyes.

Kazumi shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and announced loudly,

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

Kazumi's eyes widened, and started struggling, but for some reason, the more she struggled, the tighter his grip was.

She could hear his obnoxious laughter as her pranced out the house with her still on his shoulder, down the driveway, shoved her into the car, got in himself, locked the doors, and drove off towards town.

"LET ME OOOOOUT!" Kazumi screamed, banging on the windows, as they started driving.

Zero and Yuki peeked through the curtains and looked out the window as Kazumi was shoved into the car, and drove away.

"Wow," Yuki said. "I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah," muttered Zero. "It looked like Chairman was going to make her shop at every dress store."

"Oh well," Yuki said, shrugging. "Let's get to work!"

Zero nodded his head. "Are Takuma and Kaname free tonight?"

Yuki blinded him with a full on smile. "I persuaded them with my charm."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking that."

An ow could be heard as Yuki's fist came in contact with Zero's head, a third time.

"You know, Zero," Yuki said as she glared at him, " You really know how to piss people off."

Zero glared back at her, as said with fake sweetness in his voice, "Better get to work, princess, or else dearest sister won't have a party tonight."

Yuki chuckled darkly, as the doorbell rang. "Of course, brother dearest."

The door swung open, and Takuma stood there, smiling brightly at them both.

"Eh?" He questioned when neither of them greeted him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, but shivered, when both children turned to glare at him.

"I'll just go set up the, uh, decorations. Yeah, decorations," He muttered, as he slipped past them, towards the living room.

Zero and Yuki reluctantly parted ways, still glaring at each other.

"This isn't over, yet," murmured Yuki, as she slid outside to get the cake.

"Hah," smirked Zero, as he went into the kitchen to begin cooking, "I'll win next time, Yuki."

**. . . .**

Kazumi's birthday is next chapter! Wow!

Please remember to review!~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello once again my wonderful readers!

Schools been pretty hectic, but I just had to update, lol.

Thank you to:

**MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, MaskedBeauty09, Mini Pillow, Mazgrl098, SaffiBlackFire, Michelle88222, Thecoldforest, Waterling **and **Chahana-miyuki **for reviewing!

Thank you so much!

Please remember to review! ^^

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

Kazumi felt her feet aching as she waited for Kaien to finish browsing in yet another boutique store .

He had dragged her to every shop in town, whether it was a cloths store, shoe shop, or nail salon, making her try on everything he picked out.

Her nails were so many colours they looked like a rainbow had vomited on them.

"Kazumi~," She cringed at his sing-song voice and shuddered.

"Come here for a second and try this on for me will you?~"

Kazumi sighed, as she went to try on yet, another neon monstrosity.

**. . . .**

"Crap," Hissed Zero, yanking his hand away from the stove and running it under cold water.

He had almost finished making most of the food, when he put his hand on one of the stovetops.

'_Well,'_ He thought, blowing on the burn, _'Now I really know why they say to not touch the stovetops, even if you think it's already cooled down.'_

And with a mental note in his head to hopefully avoid the stoves for the rest of the night, he continued with the food making.

**. . . .**

Takuma laughed to himself as he admired his work.

There were streamers and balloons flowing from the ceiling, with sparkles and glitter lining the floor.

"Balloons and sparkles," He said, musing to himself. "I'm sure she'll love it!"

Takuma paused, eyes wide open.

"SHIT!" He screeched, "I FORGOT TO BRING HER PRESENT!"

And with that, he promptly ran out the door, got in a car, and drove to his mansion.

**. . . .**

Yuki stood drooling in the cake shop, while waiting for Kazumi's 'specially ordered' cake.

Kaname stood next to her, watching in amusement as his special girl drooled over something so trivial to him.

Honestly, in his opinion, she should be drooling over him, but, apparently she preferred to look at cake.

He sighed and shrugged, glaring at the cake Yuki was staring at.

_'This isn't over yet,_' He thought, walking up to counter to collect their order.

Then, with Yuki in his grasp, still drooling, they walked out to the car.

**. . . .**

"Come on Chairman!" Kazumi whined, "Can't we go home now? It's 8:15, it's dark, and my feet hurt!"

Kaien glanced over to the smaller girl, with a pink 7inch high-heel in his hand.

"But Kazumi~ Won't you just try on one more thing for daddy?~" He whined back, holding the high-heel out in front of him.

Kazumi sighed and took the shoe.

"You know I'm only 11, right?" She asked, while sitting down to put it on. "I shouldn't be wearing these things! I'm too young!"

Kaien snorted, while searching for more shoes.

"Nonsense!~" He sang, examining a very sparkly purple shoe that was in his hand. "My little girl has to have the best of things, and daddy here is going to help you get them!~ "

"Here," He said, passing the purple shoe to Kazumi. "Be a dear and try on that one too, ok?"

Kazumi sighed again, and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She muttered.

**. . . .**

Takuma and Zero stood awkwardly in the living room waiting for Yuki and Kaname to get back.

"Sooo… Zero… " Started Takuma, in hopes of making the atmosphere slightly lighter. "Watch any good… Books lately?"

Zero huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the blonde vampire. "You can't watch books, dumbass. You read them. God."

Takuma's eyebrows rose. "You really shouldn't be using that type of language, you know."

Then his face went red. "W-wait! Why are you calling me a dumbass?! I'm not a dumbass!"

Zero snickered, un-crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah. You're supposed to be smart, vampire."

Takuma gaped at him. "Do you always insult everyone, or am I just special?"

Zero shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you're just special."

"Do you insult Kazumi?" The question came out before he could stop the words, and Zero looked at him weirdly.

"Sometimes," Zero replied, "Because sometimes she doesn't talk for days, so I insult her to get her angry. It's a stupid thing to do, but I guess a reaction is better than none, huh?"

Takuma stared at the younger boy, noticing how his eyes got softer when he started talking about Kazumi, also noticing that the strange feeling invaded his stomach again when Zero said her name.

Takuma chuckled uneasily, and another question slipped out before he could stop it. "Is she special to you?"

Zero paused, and turned to look back at him. "Why should I tell you?"

Takuma shrugged, not meeting his piercing gaze. "I dunno. I'm just curious, I guess."

Zero sighed, and slumped into a slouched position.

"Fine," He began, pausing again to choose his words. "She's special, ok? I just… I just don't know what to do sometimes, like when she doesn't talk, or when she starts to cry. I get scared, because… Because I don't know what to do."

Takuma stiffened, staring at the window across the room, the feeling coming back tenfold.

The bell rang, indicating Yuki and Kaname where back.

Zero stopped talking and chuckled darkly. "You will not repeat anything I just said, ok? For all you know, this conversation never happened."

Takuma whipped his head around to see Zero stalk out of the room, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, but Zero," He whispered, a sad expression on his face. "It did happen, and I now know what I have to do."

**. . . .**

Yuki bounded through the door, with Kaname trailing behind her, eager to see what the boys had done to the house.

When she got to the living room, she gasped in delight.

There were streamers and balloons hung everywhere, with sparkles on the floor, and a giant food table in the middle of the room.

Kaname stood behind her, and was slightly impressed at the work.

He smirked, and went to put the cake in the fridge, while Yuki put her present away somewhere.

**. . . .**

It was almost 11:45, and Yuki, Takuma, Kaname and Zero crouched altogether behind the couch, waiting for Kazumi and the Chairman to arrive.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Muttered Zero, moving his leg out from under Kaname's butt. "Couldn't we just have stood in the middle of the room and say 'surprise'?"

The door bell rang, before they could hear the click of the door being opened, and footsteps trudging slowly down the hall, nearing the stairs.

"No Kazumi!~ You have to go to the living room!~" They could just hear the wail of Kaien, and the soft, tired voice of Kazumi, who tried toexplain that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Then, there was some loud shuffling, and all of a sudden, Kaien and Kazumi stood in the entrance of the living room.

The people behind the couch glanced at each other, then, in sync, jumped up and screamed,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAZUMI!"

Said girl did not expect that at all, and all she could do was stand there in shock.

**. . . .**

Please remember to review!~

***Important note!:**

**Just a quick note for you guys. For those of you that read this but don't leave a review, please do. I do know for a fact that more than 9 people read the last chapter, because I have a chart on Fanfic. ^^**

**But please, even if it's a short review, please leave one, because the reviews determine how fast I update and when I update. Not a complain note, just a reminder. So please, please remember to review after you've read this chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks, purplebunni15~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello once again my wonderful readers!

This is Hesitation's 11th chapter! Yay!~

Thank you to all the glorious people that reviewed last chapter, I was so happy when 11 people reviewed!

Thank you to:

** , Angedenuit, Alliana2312, 18, Mazgrl98, Incendo, Thecoldforest, SaffiBlackFire, Michelle88222, Blackenflames, Maddie24clover, and Death**

for reviewing! You guys really made my day, so I decided to update early~ (~6.6)~

Please remember to review this chapter too!~

Btw, after the dots, it begins when they're in high school, m'kay?~

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

_"Come on Kazumi! Open your presents!"_

_Cheers went up around her. _

_"Open mine first!" _

_"No! Open mine!"_

_Kazumi smiled at how enthusiastic they were, and looked at the table covered in wrapped presents._

_"Choose one!" Screeched Kaien, bouncing up and down with excitement like a yoyo._

_It was currently 1 in the morning, but with how much sugar Chairman had eaten, it was no wonder where he got his energy from._

_Kazumi chuckled, and picked up a small, wine coloured box, with a tag attached to it that read: Kaname, in really fancy handwriting. _

_As she opened the box and lifted the gift out, she stared at it in amazement._

_A camera stood proudly, in the middle of her palm, new, shiny and black._

_"Wow," She whispered, turning to Kaname. "You didn't have to get something this… wow…"_

_Kaname smiled and chuckled. "I take it you like it?"_

_Kazumi smiled at him and set the camera back in the box, on the table. "Very much. Thank you."_

_The next present, Kaien chose for her, claiming it was his turn to choose, thrusting it into her face._

_It was a messily wrapped blue box, with a giant sparkly bow on the front, something she loved. _

_As she tore away the ice blue wrapping, opened the box that was inside, and opened the box inside of that, she knew who it was from. _

_"Thanks a lot Aidou," She whispered, turning to the ice making boy, who blushed at the sudden attention._

_"Just finish opening it already," He muttered, fiddling with his fingers. "It's from Kain and Ruka too, since they weren't able to make it."_

_Kazumi smiled lightly, and took out the light blue crystal that was placed carefully inside the box, and studied it. _

_"Looks just like your eyes," She muttered, smirking, then set it back in the box and moving onto another present._

_This one was a light green colour, reminding her of a certain someone. _

_"Takuma," She sang, tearing away the wrapping, and chucking in delight when she saw what he gave her. "A book! Thanks!"_

_Yuki then came forwards, and thrust a tall box into her hands. _

_"Chairman and I had to combine our money to get you this, Kazumi! We both thought you'd like it!"_

_Kazumi smiled happily at Yuki when she opened it. _

_"Wooooowww!" She squealed, looking down into the box. "It's so cute!"_

_Standing upright, in the box, was a penguin metronome, ticking, waddling back and forth._

_"OK EVERYONE!" Shouted Kaien, who had climbed on top of a table and was wobbling dangerously back and forth. "NOW WE AL-"_

_"Wait!" Yuki's cry rose up. "ZERO hasn't given his present yet!"_

_As all eyes turned to Zero, who stood there with his arms crossed and one brow raised, he snorted and looked the other way._

_"I didn't get her anything," He muttered, before grabbing Kazumi's hand and dragging her down the hallway, away from everyone else, before entering the storage closet, closing the door behind them. _

_Kazumi arched a brow and looked around. _

_This was a defiantly a first, being dragged into a closet on her birthday. _

_Zero sighed, and held out a tiny box, adverting his eyes the other way._

_Kazumi smiled gratefully at him, whispered 'thanks' and took the box from him. _

_When it was opened, she looked at its contents and stood speechless. _

_Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket, with an intricate design._

_Zero silently took the locket out, turned Kazumi around, and put it on her._

_She moved her hand up, feeling the cool metal, the dips and swirls from the design, and turned back around._

_For a second, neither of them said anything, but then Kazumi had her arms wrapped around Zero's frame, hugging him tightly._

_What surprised her the most, was that he hugged back, holding her as if she was precious._

_"Kazumi," He muttered, breathing in her scent. _

_"Kazumi, Kazumi, Kazumi."_

**. . . .**

"Kazumi. Kazumi. Kazumi!"

Kazumi moaned, and rolled over, pulling the blanket higher, above her head.

"Kazumi. Kazumi. I know you're awake. Kazumi."

The owner of the voice was persistent, and after awhile, annoyed when she didn't respond.

Kazumi moaned again and rolled over, the blast of cold air hitting her still small frame, making her curl up into a ball to try and get warmth.

"Kazumi," The owner of the voice hissed, poking her.

Kazumi moved so she was upright, and opened one eye.

Hovering above her was Zero, his almost white locks glinting in the sunlight.

"Kazumi," Zero hissed again, clearly not amused that she was taking so long to wake up.

"Wha?" Kazumi slurred, sleepily looking at Zero, "How'd you get in my room, much less the girls dorm?"

Zero rolled his eyes, glaring at her. "you're not in the girls dorm. You're in your room, in precious 'daddy's' house. You fell asleep on the couch, remember?"

Kazumi stared at him for a few minutes, muttered a quick 'no', grabbed the covers, and curled up in a ball again.

"It's a Saturday," She muttered, lifting up one part of the doona. "Get in here."

Zero rolled his eyes again. "It may be a Saturday, but that doesn't mean you have the right to sleep in. And what the hell do you mean 'get in here'?"

Kazumi opened one eye to stare at him again. "It's a Saturday, I need more body heat, and you're standing right there. Now get under here before I freeze to death."

Zero sighed, before climbing into the covers, keeping quite a distance from her, until she moved closer and snuggled up to him.

He stiffened, when her arms snaked around his waist, but relaxed when he heard her soft breathing.

'She's asleep again,' He thought, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, and chuckling to himself when she moved closer to him.

As he put his arms around her sleeping form, he watched as a soft smile graced her face as she slept.

'Another beautiful day,' He thought, staring at her face. 'Another beautiful morning.

**. . . .**

There you have it! 11th chapter!

Please remember to continue reviewing! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my wonderful readers!

School has been hectic.

12th chapter of Hesitation here! Yay!~

Ohmigosh! So many reviews!

Thank you soooooo much to:

** 18, thecoldforest, Alliana2312, Mazgrl98, SaffiBlackFire, michelle88222, MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, Guest, Guest, lovelyfairy14, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, Maskedbeauty09, PurpleDilemia, Waterling, Angedenuit, **and** Hikari-Suzume!**

Thank you for reviewing!

Please remember to review!

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

"Don't push!"

"Move! I wanna see the night class!"

"Yeah, Yuki. Stop hogging them already!"

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!"

Yuki's voice could be heard loudly as she tried to push the fan-girls away from the gates.

"It's curfew time for everyone in the day class, so just go back to your dorms!" Yuki tried again, pushing back a girl that had stepped too far.

Yuki grit her teeth in frustration, looking around.

As usual, Zero wasn't here, and Kazumi hadn't showed up yet, so she was stuck on her own. As usual.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!" One girl screamed, trying to get as close to the gate as possible.

"Yeah!" Another girl chimed in.

Yuki continued to push them back, only to freeze when she heard the gate click.

'Shit,' She thought, 'The gate…'

When the gate swung open, a group of flawless, perfect people walked out with.

"Good morning, ladies," A blonde said, smiling cheerfully at the girls. "Still as pretty as ever, I see~"

Yuki stood there in shock with her eye twitching, but snapped back to reality when the fan-girls rushed forward, one of them accidentally bumping into her, causing her to fall.

She looked up as a form knelt in front of her, and grasped her arm.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Kaname asked, while pulling her up.

He smiled softly at her. "They're always so difficult to manage."

Yuki blushed bright red, and gasped. "Kaname!"

"Yes! I'm fine!" She said with a bright grin.

Kaname chuckled.

"You're always so formal with me," he said, "It makes me really sad…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh.." She said, "I didn't mean to… It's because you saved my life!"

Kaname moved his hand to pet her head. "Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago."

As soon as his hand began stroking Yuki on the head, another hand quickly snatched it off, holding it away.

Kaname frowned at the intruder, but was only met with a glare from a certain silver-haired prefect.

"Class is starting… Kuran," Zero venomously spit out, glaring even harder at Kaname.

Kaname ripped his hand out of Zero's grasp and began walking away.

When he was a fair distance away, he turned around. "You're scaring me, Mr. prefect."

And with that, he chuckled and left, the fan-girls drooling, Zero glaring, and Yuki watching in surprise.

**. . . .**

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran," Zero started, turning his glare on Yuki, who froze in shock. "But you do know the rules, right?"

Yuki blushed angrily and crossed her arms. "Shut up! I already know! They're… Different from the rest of us."

Zero just stared at her blandly, then suddenly whipped his head around to glare at the fan-girls, who were still standing there.

"LISTEN UP, YOU BRATS!" He screamed, a stress mark appearing on his forehead. "GET THE HELL BACK TO YOU'RE DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND, SCREAMING "KYA, KYA" EVERY DAMN DAY?! WHY?!"

Yuki sweat dropped, as she watched all the girls run back to their dorms, a terrified expression on their faces.

Then, she promptly turned around and punched Zero in the arm.

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN, YOU USLESS JERK!" She screeched, only stopping when Kazumi casually walked up to them, a lollipop in her mouth.

"What's up, guys?" She offered, shrinking at Yuki's glare.

"I had to… Take care of business?" Kazumi offered as her explanation as to why she was away.

She then screeched in horror as Yuki began chasing her around, Zero watching in amusement.

"BUSINESS MY BUTT!" Yuki yelled, flailing her arms.

Zero chuckled at Kazumi's face, when she finally climbed up at tree, to safety.

"It's not my fault," He could hear her wail. "Blame the headmaster for giving it to meeeeeee!"

Zero smiled lightly to himself, as he walked to where they were.

_They were the school guardians, the protectors. _

_But once in a while, it couldn't hurt to have a bit of fun… Could it?_

**. . . .**

**And the story starts! **

**please remember to review!~**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all my beautiful readers! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, as school was really stressful.

I have my English assignment in a few weeks, so I'm preparing for that. **(TT_TT)**

Anyone have Instagram?

Thank you so much to:

**AngeDenuit, Mazgrl98, Thecoldforest, MaskedBeauty09, MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, Ashtyn2188, **and **Michelle88222!**

Thank you so much for reviewing! I wonder if I'll get past 101 reviews for this chapter?

Please remember to review!

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't want to own it. I'll just stick to reading it. Please don't use my OC's without my permission(?).

Thank you once again for reviewing, and without further delay…

**Enjoy~**

**. . . .**

_"And round and around and around and around we go…"_

**. . . .**

"The X replaces the Y, thus making thirty-six two. Then, you have to put the W before C, making that seven-hundred and ninety-four. Then you multiply everything. Everyone get that?"

Hushed whispers quickly arose, murmurs of 'No' and 'I don't get it' spread around the room, before reaching a certain silver haired prefect's ears.

He glared in annoyance, not welcoming the growing noise level, glancing down to the sleeping red-head that was mumbling about chicken rice and strawberries.

Zero sighed as he stared at her face, noticing how the dark circles under her eyes stood out against her pale skin tone.

Suddenly, a ruler hit the wood of Kazumi's desk, barely missing her head.

"KAZUMI!" The teacher roared, effectively waking her up. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS?! YOU GET A DETENTION!"

Kazumi, having just woken up, stared in confusion at the teacher walking down the aisle.

"I wonder what I did wrong to make Ito sensei mad?" And with that, she shrugged, and promptly fell asleep on her desk again.

Zero rolled his eyes at Kazumi's once again sleeping form. "She'll never learn," He muttered under his breath, and turned back to the black-board.

**. . . .**

"This is ridiculous," Zero said, with a murderous aura behind him. "How can you expect us to guard all of those blood-sucking creeps and deal with the screaming dumbasses?!"

Kaien calmly took a sip of his tea before replying. "I admit it is quite difficult for you guys to deal with every night-"

Zero cut Kaien off. "Then find someone else to help me before everything goes out of hand!" "She," He stuck his thumb at Yuki, "Is completely useless!"

Yuki gaped at him in shock. "Say's someone that's late and absent half the time! At least I'm better than Kazumi! She always disappears!"

Zero turned his glare towards Yuki, who flinched in shock.

"Say that one more time," He growled dangerously, "And I'll make sure you won't be able to do anything for a month."

"Now, now children," Kaien spoke up, waving his hand carelessly around. "Let's not get into arguments. I'll have a chat with Kazumi and see if she can help a bit more, ok?~"

He continued, eyes turned serious. "The roles of the Guardians are critical if the Day and Night class are to successfully co-exist. You three are the only ones I can trust."

"Besides," he said, yawning. "It's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No-one else would take it. And…" He trailed off, leaning back into his chair. "I know that my wonderful daughters and loving son won't let me down!"

A loud crack could be heard echoing down the hallways.

Kaien stared twitching, horrified, at his desk that Zero had slammed his fist down onto, cracking it completely in half.

"You might have taken care of me," Zero started, his voice raising, "But I don't remember ever agreeing to becoming your son!"

Kaien nervously chuckled and stared up at Zero. "You always obsess over the details."

Zero twitched, and turned to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, you're his kid. Don't you have anything to say?"

Yuki scratched the back of her head while she thought, and perked up.

"Well…" She began, "The night class seems to be getting on really well with others, so… I'm just happy to help!"

Kaien blushed furiously while staring at her. "You're such a good girl Yuki! You're the only one that truly understands my pacifist idealism!"

"I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds, then we can finally build a bridge-"

The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall and slammed shut again.

They all sweat-dropped, and stared at the door as it slowly creaked open, and a familiar red-head stepped inside.

She lifted a brow at their inquiring stares, and casually walked over to where they stood.

"What?" Kazumi questioned, when they wouldn't stop staring, a bit creeped out. "I had detention. What happened to your desk headmaster?"

Kaien was the first one to stop staring, smothering the girl like she was a soft toy, while screaming out "Daddy loves you Kazumi!"

As she tried to breath, Zero smashed his fist down ontop of Kaien's head, making a satisfied noise when he let go of Kazumi and sunk to the floor, passed out.

"Come on," Zero said, latching onto Kazumi's wrist and pulling her out the door. "We're going on patrol, the nuts all yours Yuki."

Yuki gaped at Zero one more time before chuckling and turning to Kaien, who passed out on the floor.

"Well," She said cheerfully, "I'm also going on patrol. Gotta make sure Zero doesn't kill anyone."

And with that, she jumped out the window, leaving the Chairman on the floor.

"He'll be fine," Yuki said to herself as she landed safely, and went to go search for Zero and Kazumi. "He'll be just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello once again my wonderful and lovely readers!

I was really shocked that I actually got more than 101 reviews! Instead, I got 120!~

Thank you so much to:

** 18, MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN, Mazgrl98, thecoldforest, Michelle88222, Maddie24clover, Princessanime29, SaffiBlackFire, Ashtyn2188, Daddycallsmepiper and Incendo**

For reviewing! Made me super happy after a long, stressful week. ^^

**. . . .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

_"What's wrong with you?!" The little boy glared hatefully at her, tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued to yell. "Why can't you make them stop?! You're USELESS!"_

_She stood in silence, not one bit fazed by his behaviour._

_"I'm sorry," She whispered softly smiling at him. "I've tried."_

_He shook his head at her. "It's not good enough… YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_

_She continued to smile at him. "You have to remember, Hitoshi, we're only children. Even though I'm older than you, they still don-"_

_A loud sound echoed around the small room they were in, and her head swung to the side, left cheek burning bright red._

_She chuckled at him, bits of amusement, love and adoration showing in her eyes, even though he just hit her. _

_"It's ok," She whispered, lifting her gaze to the ceiling. "I'll always love you. I won't be like them. I'll always be here for you. I'll always love you, no matter what…"_

_He stared at her, watching her facial expression morph into a sad and lonely one, then walked towards the door._

_"Do you have a problem?!" He screeched, before exiting the room. " What's wrong with you?! What's your problem?! No-wonder she doesn't want us! It's because of you!"_

_As the door shut with a loud bang, the girl lowered her gaze towards the floor, and stared at her feet._

_"I honestly don't know," She muttered, tears clouding her vision, as they streamed rapidly down her cheeks. "I know I have a problem… I just don't know what it is…"_

_"I love you," She said out loud, tears still running. "I'll always love you, Hitoshi… Even if you don't love me back…"_

. . . .

"Kazumi," Zero said, nudging her in the side. "You spaced out again."

Kazumi looked up at his tall frame apologetically.

"Sorry, Zero," She said, yawning with a wide grin on her face. "I was just thinking about something."

He shrugged, and went back to pacing, on high alert.

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned, head turned the other way.

Kazumi laughed, and sadly gazed at the dark, glittering sky. "Just things about family. Nothing important."

Zero snorted, and was about to say something back, but paused when a high pitched scream rang out.

They both looked towards each other, and nodded in a silent conversation.

Kazumi smirked, and waved at Zero, who had pulled his gun out.

"See ya there," She muttered, then disappeared.

Zero chuckled and started running towards the crime scene.

. . . .

"Tsk," Kazumi muttered, as she looked at what was happening through the branches of the tree she was currently in.

Aido had Yuki in a tight grip, and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

She caught a small glimpse of a few day class girls, both passed out on the ground.

'Idiots,' She thought, moving her gaze back on Yuki.

"Mmmmm~" Aido said, bringing Yuki's hand up towards his mouth. "What delicious blood you have~ It smells sooooo divine~"

"Ido- I mean, Aido! Stop this instant! Drinking blood is prohibited on school grounds!" Yuki helplessly thrashed in his grip, struggling when he tightened his hold on her even more.

"Uh uh~ Doing that is completely useless~ You can't win. I'm a Vampire~"

As he lifted her hand towards his mouth, fangs protruding and slightly piercing the skin, she screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Kazumi narrowed her eyes in slight anger and annoyance.

"Oi, Aido!" She called out, satisfied when he released Yuki and looked around in confusion.

"Who's there?" He said, turning around in a circle. When no one answered, he turned back to Yuki and took a step towards her.

"Well," He said, annoyance clear in his voice, "Since I was so rudely interup-"

Kazumi dropped infront of him, glaring furiously.

He flinched in shock, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, unnerved by her gaze that looked like pure murder.

"H-hey, Kazu-chan," He said, nervously taking a step back, bringing his hands up like he was surrendering. 

"I didn't expect to see you her-" He was cut off again, face turning blue, then purple, eyes scrunched closed, and crumpled to the ground in pain, while clutching his crotch.

"I guess you kinda deserved that, Hanabusa," A figure slowly moved out of the shadows, waving at Yuki and Kazumi.

Kazumi stood proudly, grinning at the fallen man before her, and waved back at Kain.

"Hey," She said, "What's up?"

Kain sighed, lazily running his hand through his hair, coming to a halt before Aido.

"Nothing," He replied, staring at his twitching cousin.

"Did you really have to kick him?" He inquired, moving his gaze to Kazumi, who stood before a shocked Yuki. "It's gonna be such a pain trying to move him back to the dorm."

Kazumi shrugged. "Meh. Get him to walk himself."

Kain sighed again, before dragging his cousin into a sitting position, before lifting him up.

Aido groaned, hunched over and tried to take a step, before groaning again.

"Fuuuuuuuuu-" He was cut off, yet again, but this time by Kaname, with Seiren trailing.

"What's going on?" The pureblood asked, glancing at Yuki.

"Nothing, nothing," Aido bit out, afraid of his wrath.

"Oh, Kaname!" Yuki jumped in, "Aido was just trying to bite me, but Kazumi saved me, so it's ok now…"

The girl trailed off, unaware as to why everyone apart from Kaname was glaring at her.

"Yuki," Kazumi hissed, her brow twitching in irritation. "Don't tell him that!"

"What?" Yuki asked in confusion. "Why?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a loud smack echoed, as Aido's head whipped to the side, blood slowly dripping down his left cheek.

Kazumi flinched, and moved her gaze somewhere else.

_"You're not good enough… You're not good enough…"_

As she forced those thoughts out of her head, she turned back to the scene.

Zero had finally appeared, gun and all, Kaname was still standing there, Seiren was erasing the day class girls' memories, Aido's left cheek was burning red, Kain was standing there in shock, and Yuki was trying to calm everyone down.

"Whatever," Zero muttered, signalling the end of the conversation, and walked away, Yuki running after him yelling "Wait!".

Kaname and Seiren took that as their cue to leave, leaving Aido, Kain, and Kazumi.

"Kazu-channnnnn~" Aido whined, clutching onto her waist. "Why'd you kick me? You know it hurts?!"

Kazumi stared down at him.

"Yup," She replied, then looked at Kain. "Well, you should probably bring him back before anything else happens."

Kain lightly smiled at her. "Yeah. You want me to walk you back first?"

Kazumi shook her head.

"Nah," She said, turning around and walking away. "See ya!"

Kain chuckled as he watched her get further, and furthed. "She's changed, huh, Hanabusa?"

Aido stood up straight, then stretched. "Yeah. She's defiantly become stronger."

And with that, the two cousins turned around and walked back to the moon dorms, thoughts racing through their heads.

. . . .

_"Kazumiiiiiii my darlingggggggg~" A man's voice echoed through the small house. _

_The small child lifted her gaze, a happy expression on her tear streaked face. _

_"Daddy?" She called out loud, then stood up. _

_"Daddy?" She called out again, opening the door, freezing when a warm figure embraced her tenderly. _

_"Hey, Mi-chan," The voice cooed softly. "Daddy's back. I've missed you."_

_Kazumi held back a sob, clutching the figure's jacket, burying her face into it, almost afraid that this was a dream. _

_"I missed you too, dad. I missed you too." _


	15. Chapter 15

Hello once again my wonderful readers! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! Thank you for supporting me~ ^^

My thanks to:

**Waterling, Mazgrl98, Thecoldforest, Bottomless pit of EMOTIONS, 18 **and **SaffiBlackFire **

for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Please continue to review, as reviews are what makes me update. ^^

I have a Spanish and HSIE assignment coming up soon. Everything's so hectic. =.=

**. . . .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

Yuki sighed as she tried to focus on the whir of the hair-dryer, only to scowl in frustration when her thoughts didn't leave her.

'Zero has become much more talkative since he arrived here.' She faintly noticed the click of the bathroom door, but was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice.

Only when Zero came striding in and started unbuttoning his shirt, did she realize he entered.

"What are you doing in here?!" She screeched, face flushed bright red.

"Bite me!" He retorted, eye twitching. "The dorm showers are closed until dawn."

Yuki gaped at him as he continued to strip. "Don't just come in and start stripping, you jerk! I'm still a girl!"

Zero snorted, moving to start unbuckling his belt, stopping when shivers ran up his spine.

"You just thought 'No, you're not', didn't you?!" Yuki continued to screech at him. "I can read your mind, asshole!"

Neither of them noticed the door opening once again, as they continued to argue over who should use the bathroom.

Neither of them noticed the third figure enter the room and start stripping.

Neither of them noticed the figure step into the shower and hang her towel over the side of the shower door, blocking her body.

Both of them noticed the water running and the steam rising.

Both of them noticed whoever was in the shower start to hum, as the scent of berry shampoo filled the air.

Both of them stared in shock at the shower, which was currently occupied.

Both of them felt anger marks form on the side of their heads, pissed off.

Both of them knew it was Kazumi, and both of them was going to throttle her once she got out.

That is, _if they could catch her_.

**. . . .**

"Ten days suspension?" Aido said, lost in thought. "It was still worth for a taste of Yuki's blood…"

Akatsuki snorted beside him, rolling his eyes. "You pissed the dorm leader off, though."

Aido perked up, the sound of footsteps coming their way. "I don't think I can live off blood tablets for much longer though. Her blood was just so delicious!"

The footsteps stopped right infront of him, and he immediately perked up when he saw who it was. "Kaname-sama!"

Kaname's arm moved like a flash; Aido barely saw it, before the stinging feeling surfaced. He was aware that his cheek was bleeding, but he ignored it, biting out a "sorry".

He adverted his gaze to stare at the ground, before Kaname left.

"Sorry…"

**. . . .**

The loud chatter from the day class was hard to miss.

Aido groaned, and rolled over, snuggling into the blankets.

"Ah, give me a break," He muttered, glaring at the wall. "I was actually asleep."

"It's so noisy outside. Must be the girls from the day class. What do they want now?" He sat up, hissing when Akatsuki drew the curtain to peek out the window.

"Wow." Akatsuki lazily muttered, staring at things outside. "It really is the day class girls. Oh." He perked up, as if he remembered something suddenly. "That's right. It's today."

Aido scowled darkly, pulling the blankets over his head to try and evade the light. "What is it?!"

"The day girls give chocolates and confess their feelings," Akatsuki smiled mysteriously. "St Xocolates day."

Aido twitched, before laying down again and going back to sleep.

**. . . .**

The squealing and loud chatter made Kazumi's ears twitch, unhappy with the torture they were receiving.

She calmly pushed a girl back from going over the invisible line, and cast a glance over to Yuki. The poor girl looked as if she was going to be trampled by the horde of beasts, waving her arms around, and blowing her whistle.

Kazumi paused for a minute, taking the time to think. 'I wonder where my whistle went?'

She shook her head, and continued her guardian 'duties'.

**. . . .**

"Get back! Classes have started for the day class students!" Yuki yelled in agitation. "Everyone go to their classrooms!"

Her eye twitched when she spotted a fan girl try to climb over the wall, but quickly stopped her with a sharp "Get down from there!"

The fan girl gasped in surprise, letting her grip on the wall go slack, and wobbled backwards, toppling towards the ground.

As she fell, her hand shot out like someone was going to reach down and pull her to safety.

Yuki rushed forwards, worriedly.

The fan girl closed one eye and braced herself for the hard contact with the ground, only to open them when it never came, instead feeling something soft and warm catch her.

She stared up at her saviour, and blushed immediately.

"Zero…" She whispered.

Zero looked down at the girl he caught, face set into a deep frown.

"Zero," He heard the girl whisper, and he looked down. "Kiryu. Thank you for saving me."

And with a dark blush adorning her face, she bashfully smiled at him.

Everyone could hear Yuki's "Horray! Go Zero! You did something right, for once!" But everyone chose to ignore it, to engrossed in the scene before them.

Zero set her down on the ground lightly, looking down at the ground, then whipping his face up to stare at the girl, a murderous expression on his face.

"I've told you all a thousand times now," He muttered darkly, and Kazumi subconsciously leaned forwards, interested as to what her was going to do to this girl.

Her hopes were quickly demolished when he just stared at the people around him and stared.

"Members of the night class do not leave the moon dorms during the mornings. Only afternoons." He tilted his gaze so that he could meet their gazes. "If you absolutely must give them something, then come back and see them at dusk."

And with that final, biting remark, the girls began to walk off, peeking over their shoulder's to frown at Zero.

When everyone had left, save for Zero and Yuki, Kazumi walked over, standing in front of them.

She reached up to sympathetically pat his shoulder, having to stand on tip-toes, and chuckled. "It seems you've stared St. Xocolates day as the enemy of woman kind."

Yuki sighed, and glared at him. "You do realize that you just destroyed any small microscopic chance of getting chocolates, right?"

Zero looked at her with an anger vein.

"Then what should I have said?" He questioned, looking over at Kazumi, who shrugged in response.

"Besides," He smirked, still addressing Yuki. "You and Kazumi always give me chocolates, even when it's not St. Xocolates day."

When he started to walk away, Kazumi bristled in annoyance, and some anger.

" What does that mean, you asshat?!" She yelled at him, both of them trailing after him. "Maybe I shouldn't give you chocolates this year then. How would you like that?!"

Zero scoffed, looking over his shoulder. "I don't really care."

But as he turned back around, his mind and heart felt uneasy at the thought, because for some reason, he would care.

_He would care very much. _


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, my patient readers! ALLMOST HOLIDAYS! WOOOO! Anyone got plans for Holidays?

Thank you to:

**Hatersofmyspace, Alliana2312, Thecoldforest, Mazgrl98, Blackenflames, Zerofan1256, Ashtyn2188 **and** 18**

For reivewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^^

On a side note, please review after you finish the chapter, as reviews do take a part in my… Updating, and I know for a fact(I have a page and it tells me how many people read this~) that more than 8 people read this. So please, it doesn't have to be for every chapter, or a page long, it would just be nice if it was feedback, and stuff. Other than that, everythings fine. ^^

School's been so Hectic~ :/

. . . .

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

"it'll be fun once the sun goes down," Kain muttered, lazily running a hand through his hair. "After all, this does only happen once a year."

"I still like blood better," Aido grumbed, not able to go back to sleep. "But I guess chocolate is ok…"

**. . . .**

"I know that it's St. Xocolates day, and I also realize the entire school is bursting with excitement," The headmaster began, looking very comical with his shades, fluffy hat, coat and gloves. "But there is more danger that something might go wrong! That's why I'm expecting all of you to be more alert! You are, after all, the entrusted school guardians!"

Yuki raised her arm and yelled out a quick "Yes sir!"

Zero looked away when they turned to him. "We should just ban the thing."

"Now, now, Zero," The Kaien said, sparkles surrounding him. "My little vampires are just too adorable! It would be such a shame to keep them away from their adoring fans!"

He was going to say more, but stopped when he saw Zero's black face.

"Don't praise those disgusting scumbags to my face~" Whispered Yuki, standing behind Zero, imitating him.

Kaien twitched, and nervously looked away. "Fineeeee…"

He stood up and walked over towards the window, peering out. "Zero. Even though you think it's impossible to co-exist with vampires now, I just want you to realize that there are some out there that want to help us. Someday, I want you to understand that, ok?"

Zero scoffed, and cast his gaze downwards. "The past can never be erased."

"And you think that because they're beasts in human form, animals who drink blood?"

As the tension grew thicker, Yuki quickly interrupted. "Here you go, daddy!"

In her outstretched hands, a little booklet with a bow and heart stuck on. "Happy day!"

"Oh, this is for you, Zero," She added, tossing something at him.

While Kaien squealed, Zero stared blankly at Yuki.

"One slave coupon. You gave that to me since we were in primary school."

Yuki stared back, her gaze unwavering. "So? Sue me."

An over-dramatic cry rose up from over the window, where Kaien was standing, pointing a finger at figures outside.

"Yuki! Look! Kazumi's outside! My baby daughters growing up, and doesn't want to spend time with daddy anymoreee!"

**. . . .**

Kazumi rolled her eyes in annoyance, walking to where she was supposed to meet _them._

"Stupid buffoons," She muttered under her breath, walking around the school's courtyard. "Why'd they have to pick morning?!"

"Kazumi," A deep voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her realize she reached her destination.

"Daisuke," She acknowledged the older male, and turned to the rest of the group, glancing at all of them, smiling.

"It's been a long time since I saw you guys," She admitted, sitting next to a dark skinned female. "Everything's been so chaotic lately."

The female tilted her head back as she let out a loud, barking laugh, before taking a pack of cigarettes out.

"'S 'k, hun," She laughed again, "'S just good to see ya again, ya know?"

Other members murmured agreements, some catching Kazumi's gaze, or others looking around.

"Come on, Kana!" Yelled a male, as he watched her light a cigarette. "Share those, you cig-hogging whore!"

Kana rolled her eyes, before tossing the pack into the centre of the circle. "Help ya'selves."

As soon as the word came out of her mouth, there was a big scuffle, hands grabbing frantically at the box.

Kana merely rolled her eyes, and took out another pack, opening that, and offering one to Kazumi.

"It'll help with stress," She said, lying down.

Kazumi accepted, and lied down next to her, waiting patiently as she lit it.

"Thanks," She whispered, and took a drag.

"This is pretty ironic, isn't it? I'm supposed to discourage students doing things like this, and yet here I am, joining in."

She brought the cigarette to her lips again, and after blowing the smoke out, looked at the sky.

"I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?"

Kana just lay there silently, listening to everything.

_"I'm such an idiot."_

**. . . .**

As Zero walked down the halls, trying to find a decent place to skip, Kazumi briskly walked past him, arms swinging, a peaceful expression on her face.

Before she got any further, he reached out and caught her wrist, turning her around to face him.

"You smell like smoke." It was more of a statement than anything, really, and he face showed nothing.

Then, his eyes softened, and he started dragging her after him.

"Come on," He whispered, taking a sharp left towards the stables. "Let's spend some time together."

Even though she didn't answer, they both heard it, much less felt it.

_Yeah, let's._

**. . . .**

OMG. I think this chapter was bad… Review and tell me what you think of it, please!~


	17. Chapter 17

Hey my lovely readers! I've been on hiatus for awhile, as school and life in general has been… very stressful for me. -.-

Thank you to:

**Thecoldforest, hatersofmyspace, Bottomless Pits of EMOTIONS, Mazgrl98, Lovelyfairy14, and Princessanime29**

For reviewing!

I've been gone so long, I hope you all didn't lose interest in this story…

. . . .

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

"YES!" Yuki exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat. "Class is over!"

Yori couldn't help but chuckle, amused by Yuki's antics, glancing at the girl.

"Everyone's so restless," Yori stated, as the chatter of the students -mainly the girls- filled the classroom air, most talking about the night class.

"Hey Yori?" Yuki questioned shyly, staring at her closed text book. "Are you giving chocolates to anyone?"

Yori snorted, standing up. "Nah. I couldn't be bothered."

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down the side of Yuki's forehead, eyes widening, 'She sounded so much like Kazumi there!', but quickly regained her composure. "Not even people in the night class?"

Yori merely cocked her head and stood up, smiling at Yuki. "No. To be honest, I think I prefer the Day class to the Night class. What about you?"

Yuki stood up along her, blushing bright red. "E-eh?! I'm not for eithe-"

"I can see the ribbon Yuki~"

The new voice made them both turn towards the sound, and standing in all her glory, Kazumi stood, arms crossed, smiling at them both.

"Kazumi!" Yori exclaimed happily. "It's been so long since we girls have talked like this together!"

Kazumi flopped her hand around, making it look like a dead fish, and muttered something that sounded like 'stupid headmaster makes me do chores and shit'.

Yuki stared at her, tilting her head to one side, studying her closely. "Where's Zero, and why do you have paint on you?"

Kazumi huffed in mock annoyance, and adverted her gaze to the ceiling. "I see you, and the first thing you say to me is 'Where's Zero'?"

She rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel so loved."

Yori stifled a small laugh, and stuck a hand in the air to stop them. "I think we should move, guys. Sensei is giving us weird looks as to why we're still here. Classes ended ten minutes ago."

Yuki's eyes bulged out of her head, and she practically flew down the hallway in order to get to the gates.

Kazumi and Yori doubled over with laughter at her retreating form, amused a girl that small could run so fast.

Once they stopped, with a few giggles here and there, Yori cast a questioning gaze at Kazumi.

"Why do you actually have paint on you?"

Kazumi gave her a toothy grin, and they both started walking slowly towards the gates.

"I gave someone an unsigned St. Xocolates gift."

**. . . .**

The horded mass of screaming fan girls kind of _scared_ _the shit out of Kazumi,_ not that she'd actually admit it.

They were like dogs with rabies.

So vicious one minute, possessive the next, and just scary as hell.

Not that she'd actually admit it.

She could make out Zero's tall, lean figure standing casually, his side of rabid animals in a straight line, all afraid of his wrath.

Then, there was Yuki.

The girl was practically being pushed, shoved, and abused, while trying her hardest to not get trampled by the 'people'.

As one girl in particular shoved Yuki, Kazumi had shoved her way to the front, and helped her up, frowning when she saw unshed tears in Yuki's eyes.

"Don't cry," Kazumi muttered, turning back to the trembling fan girl. "It's what they want."

"I-I'm sorry, K-kazumi-san." The girl wasn't trembling, she was shaking. "I-I won't do i-it agai-again."

Kazumi snorted, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "I sure hope you don't."

The girl nodded, and disappeared into the throng of wild students, heaving a sigh of relief.

Yuki hugged Kazumi, starling her. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, but you did, and I'm proud of you. Just try not scare to many."

Kazumi chuckled, and shrugged. "Sure." She smiled sweetly at Yuki. "It depends wether they do something stupid that makes me want to break their face."

As she walked closer to the gates, Yuki suppressed a shiver.

For some reason, the glint in Kazumi's eye made her very nervous.

_Very nervous indeed. _

**. . . .**

Zero snorted as he watched the whole scene unfold, mental laughing at the poor girl who Kazumi inflicted her wrath upon.

Just by standing there.

He felt oddly proud, as she stood there and said a sentence, which had the girl running away.

His eyes travelled up to the sky, as his hand snaked out to grip one girl, that thought he wasn't paying attention, and closed his eyes as he swung her back, shoving her into the screaming messes.

He opened his eyes, and let them drop towards the gates, which was bound to open any time soon.

"This is going to be a long day," He muttered.

_Too long._

**. . . .**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! It determines stuff, and yeah. Tell me what you think about this chapter, about this story, or just say hi. I don't mind. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for putting up with me this whole time. (I haven't been updating often… Sorryyyyy…)

Thank you so much to:

**Thecoldforest, Princessanime29, MaskedBeauty09, Mori12, Mazgrl98, Maddie24clover, **annnddddddd **Angedenuit,**

Thank you all for reviewing to chapter 17 of Hesitation! Please continue to review!

. . . .

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

**. . . .**

Kazumi sweatdropped as she stared at how the Headmaster set everything up so fast.

There were rows of gates, each with a person from the Night-class's name on it, and the fan-girls had lined up according to who they wanted to give their chocolates to.

"Urgghhhh…." She looked over to where Yuki was standing and smiled at the older girls antics.

"Okayyyyy! Okaaaaaaaaayyy!" Yuki was waving her arms around, speaking to the fan-girls. "Get in line! I said get in lineeeeeeeeee!"

She tried to spot Zero, and snorted with amusement. The silver-haired prefect was standing there, scowling as always.

**. . . .**

_Meanwhile… Behind the gates, with the Night class…_

"Okay everyone!" Ichijo's excited yell startled everyone, as they glanced at him. "Welcome to the traditional St. Xocolates day 'Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate race?!' line up race?!"

Aido was smiling with glee, as Ichijo paused to breath. "Wow! The year the girl are going into hysterics! This is so cool!"

Ichijo took a deep breath before continuing. "All the members of the Night class are to walk into their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate."

He paused again, before adding in a hushed whisper; "Please stay calm, and try to cooperate with one another."

"Please keep in mind that this is not a game!" Here, he turned serious. "It means a lot to these girls, so take it seriously."

"Aaaaannnnddddddddd….."

The gates slowly creaked open…

"GOOOOOOO~!"

Aido sprinted off first, towards the nearest gate, with a huge smile on his face singing "They're all mine, they're all mine!", before freezing by none other than Kaname's glare.

"Aido," He spoke softly, but with a hint of malice. "Please try to mind your manners."

As Kaname walked past, Aido tried to suppress a shiver. "Yes… Dorm leader…"

**. . . .**

"This is moronic," Shiki's monotone voice floated into Kazumi's ears, and she twitched.

The bored sigh of Kain made her twitch again. "Just do it anyway."

She scowled, about to turn around, but a soft tap on her shoulder moved her eyes back to the front.

"E-excuse me, K-kazumi- sa-sama…" The meek voice alerted her, and she glanced to her left, where a trembling boy with glasses stood, sweat dripping down his face.

He held his hands up, and shut his eyes. "P-please acce-accept this, Kazu-kazumi-sama!"

As she studied his face, she recognised him as Hiro, the quiet boy who sat three rows infront of her.

"Ah, Hiro-san," She said, taking the small, square box in his hands. "Thank you for this."

Hiro opened his eyes, surprise written all over his face, and bowed, smiling at her. "Thank you, Kazumi-sama!"

Kazumi smiled at him, once he straightened up, and tucked the box into a pocket in her shirt. "Why don't you join me for lunch one day, eh?"

The boy's smile got wider, and he bowed again. "I will, Kazumi-sama!"

And then he ran off, a happy expression on his face.

**. . . .**

"Maaaa…" Kazumi shuffled over to where Yuki and Zero where, careful to not drop anything.

Her pockets were full to the brim with chocolates, from the day class boys, and her hands held some too.

"Ergh."

Yuki noticed her shuffling, and sweatdropped, staring at her. "Why are you walki-"

And then she was knocked over, by some day class girls.

As she hit the dirt, Kazumi noticed a small box tumble out of her pocket.

Kazumi slowly bent down, careful to not drop anything, and picked it up, reading the label.

"Kaname Kuran."

As the Night class walked by, loaded with boxes, she twitched, and called him out.

"Oi, Kaname!"

Said boy stopped, and slowly turned around, violently twitching when a small box hit him in the middle of his forehead, dropping into his open palm.

"What, Kazumi?"

Kazumi grinned, happy that her aim was spot on, and shuffled back to Yuki and Zero.

"It's from your princess! Tressure it!"

Kaname chuckled, and turned around, continuing his trek to the classrooms.

How interesting.

**. . . .**

"Kazumiiii!"

Kazumi winced slightly as Yuki's fists pounded her body.

Most of the boxes provided padding, but she still felt some.

"What?" She bit out, trying to shuffle to Zero.

"Why'd you give it to him?!"

Kazumi's eyebrow twitched, while she reached out to Zero.

"You didn't have enough balls to give it to him, so I did it for you!"

"How'd you know that was for him?!"

"It had his name on it!"

Kazumi groaned, before turning to Zero, stretching her arms out.

"Zerooooooo!" She groaned, again. "Carry me back!"

Zero deadpanned at her, moving a step back. "No. Walk yourself."

"Actually, that's a good point. Why can't you walk?" Yuki popped up, a curious expression on her face.

"The day class boys gave them to me. "

Zero's face darkened, before glaring at Kazumi. "Why'd you accept them?!"

"Because no-one ever gives me chocolate from the day class." Kazumi stretched her arms out again. "Carry me!"

Yuki snorted, crossing her arms. "Zero's not gonna carry you."

Zero grunted, and hoisted Kazumi up, carrying her like a back-to-front piggyback, ignoring Yuki's astounded expression.

"Bahahaha~" Kazumi cackled, holding Zero in a death like grip. "He did!"

**. . . .**

**That was probably the most confusing chapter ever. Not even I could figure parts out. Sorry, haha. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!~ **


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, hello dear readers! 19th chapter of Hesitation here! Do ya'll like it so far?

Thank you so much to:

**MaskedBeauty09, Mazgrl98, Thecoldforest, Maddie24clover, **and **aishachase97**

For reviewing! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please continue to support me and leave reviews!

**. . . .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

"Maaaa," Kazumi yawned, gripping Zero tighter, and slumped up against his chest. "I'm so tired!"

Yuki sweatdropped, staring at the girl. "You're being carried, Kazumi. Carried."

Kazumi quickly peeked over Zero's shoulder to glimpse at Yuki, then went limp again.

"Well, yeah," She stated, nuzzling into the base of Zero's neck; For some reason, he smelt so damn _good_. "But I had a rough day today. Ya know, spent the day painting and dyeing people's clothes and stuff. Slightly different from the usual."

Yuki stopped walking, and gaped incredulously at the almost-sleeping girl, shocked by what she said.

"You what?!" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Zero's retreating form, Kazumi falling asleep.

Zero turned around to meet Yuki's gaze, a bored expression on his face. "Didn't you hear? She spent the day painting and dyei-"

Yuki cut him off, her eye twitching rapidly, flailing her arms rapidly. "I HEARD THAT! I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU SABOTAGED, AND WHY!"

Kazumi groaned again, and lifted her tired gaze to meet Yuki's, who was freaking out.

"I'm pretty sure I aimed for Aido and Kaname, but it was quite late, so I also could have done the entire Night-class dorm. Oh, and I may or may not have dyed some of Zero's stuff." She shrugged, ignoring the faint murder-like waves rolling off Zero. "But, you know what they say; "A bit of paint can brighten up one's day.'"

Zero deadpanned, and continued walking.

"No one said that, idiot." His hand that was holding her twitched. "And what did you say about dyeing my stuff?"

**. . . .**

_**Meanwhile, back at the Night-class dorm…**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The strangled cry of Aido echoed around the dorm, as his bedroom dorm was flung open, and hit the wall opposite.

"What is it, Hanabusa?" The bored drawl of Akatsuki reached Aido's ears, and he twitched violently, before shoving a handful of items into his cousins face.

"LOOK AT IT," He screeched, practically crying crocodile tears. "LOOK. AT. IT!"

By now, the commotion had alerted the other residents of the Night-dorm, and they were all gathered in the hallway.

"Stop whining," Ruka told him, whacking him 'gently' on the back of his head, a strange glint in her eyes. "Suck it up, and be a man!"

"What are you talking about?" The monotone voices of Shiki and Rima reached their ears too. "He isn't one."

The light chuckle of none other than Ichijo surfaced, and he walked up to Aido, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Aido," He said, still chuckling. "She got my room, too."

Rima and Shiki looked at each other, before replying "And ours."

Ruka nodded, confirming the statement. "And mine."

An unusual deep voice also confirmed it. "Mine, too."

Everyone paused, then started freaking out. "Seiren?! When did you get here?!"

Seiren stared blankly at them all, before deadpanning. "I was here the whole time."

Aido gaped at her, before knocking himself out of stupor. "Yeah, but still! 'She' painted my half of the room I share with Akatsuki! She even gave him chocolate!"

Akatsuki snorted. "If you looked, then maybe you'll find it."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go back to my room."

As everyone walked away, Seiren jumping up and disappearing, Aido gaped at them, eye-brow twitching. "HOW COULD YOU ALL NOT CARE?!"

**. . . .**

As Ichijo entered his room, he couldn't help but stare fondly at the wall facing him.

In big, neon pink were the words 'HAPPY ST. XOCOLATES DAY' with a big, messy neon green heart.

He smiled happily, walking over to his desk, and picking up a lone box. Just the sight of it made him joyful.

_'Thank you, Kazumi, for always making everyone here smile, including me.'_

**. . . .**

"Well, bye guys. See you in the morning!" Yuki smiled at the retreating form of Zero walking, still carrying Kazumi, and chuckled at Kazumi waving.

She sighed, and turned back to the task of scouting the area she was assigned with, once in awhile looking at the Night-class through the windows.

She sighed again, thoughts finally on Kazumi and her antics.

"She's always so happy," Yuki mused, gazing in the direction they went. "But then again, even though we're family, I don't really know her that much. She's never really opened up as much as I wanted, instead opting to smile at most situations."

She chuckled, deciding to head left, into the schools courtyards. "She always smiles, and yet… That smile of hers… _It's so fake_."

**. . . .**

"Hey, Zero?" Kazumi questioned, peeking up at him from under her hair. "Your heartbeat is so calm right now."

Zero glanced down at her, not breaking his fast pace around the school.

"Hn."

Kazumi snorted, but continued to stare at him.

"Tomorrows a Saturday… You wanna go to town with me? If you like, we can bring Yuki…" She trailed off, cheeks tinted a light pink.

"What brought this on?" At Zero's question, Kazumi couldn't help but feel silly. She was asking Zero out. Zero. There was probably a ninety-nine point nine percent he was going to say no.

"Ok."

Her mind shut down, eyes drastically widening, and she subconsciously tightened her grip on him.

He had said yes. Well, to be specific, he said 'ok', but wasn't that close enough?!

"Hey, Zero?"She softly smiled up at him, and brought one hand up to caress his cheek. "You look really nice in the moon-light."

He angled his head down towards her, and his lips tilted up for a nanosecond. "Yeah, whatever."

She sighed in bliss, leaning against him again.

Everything was perfect.

"Ask Yuki where she wants to go, and what time."

Her world came crashing down on her, and she opened her eyes, willing herself to not cry, and chocked out a forced 'ok'.

_'Anything for you, Zero.'_

**. . . .**

**Hey, I haven't met you, and this is crazy. But read my story, and review maybe? That… Was… Really weird. Please review! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hallooooooo everyone!

Thanks to:

**BlackNiorLily, Mori12, Keita2061, Maddie24clover, MaskedBeauty09, Thecoldforest, **and **Bottomless Pit Of EMOTIONS**

For reviewing! Without them, there wouldn't be this chapter, so yeah. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME EVERYONE!

. . . .

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

"So then, this girl was all like 'You suck!' and I was like 'Well you suck even more!' and then…"

Kazumi groaned in irritation as she attempted to drown Yuki's voice out, by slipping her brightly coloured headphones on, blasting music that she savoured.

Kazumi looked ahead of her with longing eyes, trailing behind the two, wishing she was in the position Yuki currently was.

Said girl was currently chatting animatedly with Zero, the silver headed boy glancing down at her now and then, a faint smile present.

Kazumi mentally screamed in frustration. She had asked Zero out, not Yuki. She wanted to talk to him, instead of Yuki. She wanted him to smile at her like that, not Yuki. She wanted to be with him, not Yuki.

**You could always just do '**_**something**_**' to her. No one would suspect anything. **

Kazumi's eyes widened in shock and horror, frantically wondering where that voice came from.

**Jealousy is a very ugly thing, Kazu-chan~**

She looked around her, and, after making sure no one was there, continued forwards, trying to catch up with her 'siblings'.

"You must be going crazy, Kazumi," She muttered, weaving through people to reach the pair, Yuki still talking animatedly, neither noticed she was gone. "Idiot."

"Hey, you two!" She called out, catching up to them, noticing Yuki's slight glare aimed at her.

**Stupid bitch.**

"It's like… Twelve-thirty. You guys want to eat anything?"

Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah."

Kazumi's face brightened up at him considerably, and made a move to grab his hand, but was pushed out of the way by Yuki.

**Slut.**

"Look!" The girl cried. "An Ice-cream parlour! Let's go there!" 

Zero's eye twitched, and he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Yuki, who had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the shop.

"We'll see you there, Kazumi." Yuki called to Kazumi, not once glancing at her.

**Whore. **

Kazumi stood there, red bang shadowing her eyes, struggling to breathe right.

Her hands, which were clenched by her sides were itching to punch something, so she calmly walked to a lamp post and swung her fist back.

As soon as her hands came in contact with the metal, a fatal crack sounded throughout the street, and once her fist was removed, a clean, decent sized dent was made, slightly crumbling around the edges.

**Fucking slut. Taking Zero, and leaving you here. Leaving you here, making you like this. **

Kazumi shut her eyes, and took her headphones off, still shaking.

"Don't cry," She muttered, gripping the hem of her shirt, taking deep breaths. "Don't cry."

**That's it, Kazu-chan. Don't cry, ok? You'll get what you want soon. And I'm just here to help you. **

Kazumi chuckled. This was it. She was finally going crazy, all the mental and physical strain making her like this.

**It's ok, Kazu-chan. **

_**I'm just here to help. **_

**. . . .**

"Hey," Kazumi offered, as she sat down, next to Zero.

The boy smiled at her, and glanced back to Yuki, who was practically inhaling an ice-cream sundae without a care in the world.

**This is it. This is your chance. **

Kazumi nodded to herself, and turned to Zero.

"So, Zero?"

With the boys nod to continue, she smiled a bit.

"You maybe want to go fishing with me tomorrow? I know a great spot, and it's really fun, plus there's shade, too."

Zero cocked his head to one side. "Fishing? I don't see why not."

A loud slam interrupted them both. "What are you talking about?! Zero's going shopping with me!"

** . . . .Die.**

Under the table, Kazumi's fingers twitched, the urge to punch something came back full force.

"Oh, really?" She choked out, gritting her teeth. "That's ok. There's always next time."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Next time."

"Hey, Kazumi. You want something to eat? I personally don't like this stuff," Zero whispered, as he passed her the menu. "I wanted ramen."

Kazumi reached for the menu, and smiled gratefully at Zero.

**Don't eat. Don't eat anything. Don't eat, don't eat, don't eat!**

Her fingers stopped an inch away from the menu, and she withdrew her hand, setting it back in her lap.

"No thanks." She muttered, staring at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Zero stared questionably at her, but shrugged. "Ok."

**Well done, Kazu-chan!~ Very well done~**

"Hey, Zero? How come Kazumi knows everything about you, and yet I don't?"

Zero boredly glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

Yuki shrugged. "Anything and everything."

"Well," Zero started, " I had a family which consisted of a father, a mother, and a twin brother. Then, a bloodsucker attacked my family and killed them, bit me, and left me. Happy?"

Kazumi snorted at the way Zero told Yuki about his past. He sounded like he didn't care, but Kazumi knew Yuki had struck a nerve, and he was silently suffering with the memories.

"Oh, ok. What about you, Kazumi?" Yuki questioned, an odd tone to her voice.

Kazumi narrowed her eyes at Yuki. "What about me? I don't have to tell you anything."

Yuki scoffed, eyes also narrowing. "Yes, yes you do."

Zero stiffened, and coldly glance at Yuki. "She doesn't have to tell you anything."

Yuki twitched, and stood up, knocking her chair back, and pointed at Kazumi.

"Yes, she does! It can't be that bad! At least she had parents that loved her, unlike me! At least I do my job as a prefect better than her! She lazes around all day, day dreaming! At least I'm better than her! She's a worthless piece of crap, anyways!"

**KillKillKillKillKillKillKillKill. **

Kazumi's eyes widened considerably, and she too stood up.

"Well then," She said coldly. "I apologize, but this 'worthless piece of crap' will finish the errands Kaien asked **us** to do."

She turned around, and walked to the door. "Oh, and by the way…? Not every parent loves their child. Keep that in mind."

**. . . .**

Ohhhh~ Some sibling rivalry. I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. Sorry. REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER~


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, hello, heeeeeelllllllo!~ So many reviews last chapter! Thank you so much!

Special thanks to:

**BlackNiorLily, Mazgrl98, Mori12, Waterling, Michelle88222, Black Vampire Of The Night16, Princessanime29, Gamergirl123, Bottomless Pit Of EMOTIONS, Maddie24clover, **annddddddddddd **MaskedBeauty09 **

For reviewing! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Remember to review if you want the next chappie~

**. . . .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

** . . . .**

"_Arigatō! Please come again!" _

_Kazumi smiled and bowed to the shop keeper, who had supplied her with most of the things Kaien asked 'them' to get._

_'Them' meaning Yuki, Zero, and her, but Kazumi decided it was a good way for her to cool down. _

_She would apologize to Yuki when she saw her again, she decided. She shouldn't have gotten so defensive about her family, and so shouldn't have gotten jealous either. _

_**Yeah you should have. You had the right too. **_

_Kazumi grit her teeth in irritation, only slight annoyance showing on her face as she walked down the streets, mentally cursing. _

_The 'mysterious voice' hadn't left yet, and it seemed like it had no intention of leaving anytime soon. _

_"Fuck my life," She muttered, walking around a bench. "Just leave it to good ole' Kazumi to fuck everything up, including her own life."_

She sighed, and walked into a small cake shop, shivering in delight when the scent of coffee buns and cinnamon wafted from the kitchen, to her.

"Hey, Vera!" She called out, sitting down at a booth in the corner, placing the groceries and 'other' things next to her.

"Kazumi, Kazumi!" A short, busty woman appeared from the kitchen's doorway, wiping her hands on her apron, beaming.

Kazumi lazily waved at Vera. "Yo. Long time no see, eh?"

Vera snorted in amusement.

The girl still had non-existent balls, that was for sure.

"Hello, my little tyrant. What can I do for you today?" Vera asked, leaning on the counter, checking her nails.

Kazumi rolled her eyes and chucked a sugar packet at her, which made her squeal in laughter and disappear back into the kitchen.

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Vera called, turning something on. "The usual."

Kazumi chuckled quietly. Coming to this place always made her happier; She used to go here quite often, stopping when Kaien gave her more work.

A soft tapping noise startled her out of her musing, and she focused her attention on the window besides her.

A small boy was standing there, blackish hair covering his eyes, oversized white shirt draped over his bony frame with ripped faded jeans.

His left hand was raised, pressed up against the glass, softly tapping with his fingers.

Kazumi noticed his cheek was slightly grazed, and he was covered in filth.

As he continued to softly tap the glass, she slowly brought her hand up to his, glass separating them.

"Hey," She said, knowing he could hear her. "Why don't you come inside, huh? It's getting late."

**. . . .**

Kazumi's lips quirked upwards, at the interesting sight before her.

The child looked as he hadn't eaten for days, and was inhaling coffee buns, custard buns, Danish rolls, cheese rolls, anything on the table that was edible.

"So," Kazumi began, sipping her coffee slowly, savouring the bitter taste that slide down her throat. "What's your story, kid?"

The boy looked up, hair still covering his eyes, and cautiously placed a half eaten custard bun down, almost afraid she would take it.

"My story?" His voice was soft, timid and shy, but had a slight rough edge to it.

Ah. He thought she was going to do something.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, kid. I just want to know why someone like you is out on the street, alone, looking like they might faint."

The boy huffed, and crossed his arms. "Shut up, you old hag. Your pretty weird, you know? Who has red hair?"

Kazumi twitched. "Says the boy standing outside a cake shop, tapping his fingers on the glass. I'm not old. I'm turning sixteen in half a month, you little swine. And my hair's natural, thank you very much."

The boy looked down at his plate, unsure of what to say, or how to respond to her annoyed behaviour.

"Are you angry with me?" He questioned softly. "Are you going to leave me?"

Kazumi sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. "Look, sorry for calling you a swine and getting frustrated. It's been a long day. Just… Tell me your story, ok?"

The boy nodded. "…Ok."

"I have a father, a mother, and step-siblings," He began. "I think I was born in the slums, but I'm not really sure, because I can't really remember anything before the age of two."

Kazumi nodded at him to continue.

"My parents got into arguments a lot, and my dad used to get really angry, so he would take his anger out on my mom and I. She would always cry whenever we were alone. My dad left us when I turned four, for this other woman, so I can't really remember him much."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Then, mom met this guy, and she started spending more time with him, got married to him, and had children. A daughter, and a son. She loved them so much, and it really hurt because she never looked at me the same way. They couldn't afford to look after three children, so mom sent me to the orphanage."

Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

"But I run away a lot." He chuckled, the sound dark and foreboding. "I don't want to go back…"

"Yeah. Nice story," Kazumi muttered, drinking the last of her coffee, before standing up. "It's getting late, so we're leaving, ok?"

The boy cocked his head to the side, but stood up anyways. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Unless you want to sleep in the streets tonight, I suggest you come with me." Kazumi snorted, leaving some money on the table.

"Vera! We're leaving!" She looked down at him. "Come on, squirt. Where I live isn't far away."

"Wow! Really?!" The boy beamed up at her, bouncing on his feet. "I get to stay with you?!"

Kazumi cracked a smile, and ruffled his hair. "For the time being. We'll see."

They walked out of the shop, grocery bags in Kazumi's right hand, a small grocery bag in the boys left hand, and their free hands linked.

"You never told me your name, kid."

The child looked up at her and stuck out his tongue. "Don't call me kid. I don't have a name."

Kazumi beamed at him and they continued walking.

"Well then… From now on, your name will be Hideki!"

Hideki's smile was enough to brighten up her world, Kazumi thought, as she watched the boy walk happily next to her, contently holding her hand.

He truly was something different.

Something…

_**Special.**_

**. . . .**

**Well then. She found a child. IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!~ :L**


	22. Chapter 22

**So a few days ago, I got this PM from someone asking if I was an anonymous reviewer to their story. I haven't seen the person's story yet, but I will soon. I haven't been on the past few days, and I have no clue what's going on! Does anybody know? Can someone tell me? Did I do something wrong? I don't know what's happening. :( **

**. . . .**

Hellooooo~ I got exactly 200 for this story! WHOOPWHOOP! Love you guys~

Special thanks to:

**Mori12, GamerGirl123, Mazgrl98, Hatersofmyspace, Thecoldforest, Aishachase97, BlackNiorLily, KeetCraft, Bottomless Pit Of EMOTIONS, Michelle88222, Maddie24clover, Princessanime29, FALLING-ANGEL24, , IDontGiveAFcklGiveAYOLO, Maskedbeauty09 **and** Miserableandmagicalfairytails! **

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Cries*

**. . . .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission. I also own the poems I wrote, so if you want to use them, please ask me first.

And... That's it, really...

ENJOY~

. . . .

©_Today…_

_is my birthday_

_and_

_as I lay_

_here_

_under the blue_

_sky_

_I wonder if_

_anyone_

_misses me and_

_feels_

_sad when they_

_think_

_or talk about_

_me._ ©

_Today is my_

_birthday_

_but when I_

_look_

_up at the_

_sky_

_I wonder why_

_this_

_feeling of sadness_

_and_

_loneliness is here._ ©

_Today_

_is my birthday_

_and_

_as I look_

_up_

_at the blue_

_sky_

_I wonder to_

_myself_

_why am I_

_all…_

…_**Alone? **_©

**. . . .**

"OWWWWWW!" Hideki wailed, as he rubbed furiously at his eyes. "It huuuuuuurts!"

Kazumi looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Stop yelling. They're going to hear us at this rate."

"But it hurts!" Hideki repeated, "Get it out!"

"Wah!" Kazumi squealed, blocking her face with her soapy hands from the water Hideki splashed at her. "You swine!"

"I'm not a pig!" Hideki crossed his arms, annoyed, but wailed again when more shampoo got in his eyes. "Owwwwwwwww!~"

"Hold still!" Kazumi laughed, trying to wash his hair properly. "Hold still!"

Hideki laughed, and splashed her again, sticking his tongue out a her, but scrunching his nose when he got soap in his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!~"

**. . . .**

Kaien angrily crossed his arms at Yuki and Zero, who both sat at the dining table.

"I'm very disappointed at both of you," He began, turning his sharp gaze to the wall. "How could you just let her walk away like that?!"

Yuki flinched, and looked at the floor, while Zero just stared at the ceiling.

The chairman rarely raised his voice, but when he did, everyone was scared. Everyone.

"What happened?" Kaien suddenly asked, eyes boring into their skulls.

"She just…" Yuki began, nervously glancing at Zero to back her up. "She just upped and left…"

Her gaze turned hopeful. "Right, Zero?"

Zero snorted, and leaned back in his chair, also crossing his arms, staring straight at Kaien.

"Princess here," Here he jerked his head at Yuki, "Said something stupid, and Kazumi got upset. She walked out, saying she would do the rest of the errands."

Kaien sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Heaven's sake, Yuki. You know she hasn't had the best pas-"

"She may not have the best past, but she knew her parents! THEY LOVED HER!" Yuki screeched, on the verge of tears. "Do you hear that?! She had parents who LOVED her!"

Zero stiffened, and sat upright, drawing in a deep breath.

"Shut up," He muttered. "You don't know anything, so why don't you just shut up for once?!"

Yuki paused, staring wide-eyed at Zero, who just raised his voice.

"Ok, kiddies." Kaien said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "We can sort this out civilised. Let's just calm down, and think where she would be."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Maybe her room? We haven't checked there yet. Infact, we haven't checked the house yet."

Yuki grit her teeth. "I hope she's at the bottom of a pit, dead."

**. . . .**

"There you go," Kazumi said proudly as she dried Hideki's hair with her hairdryer.

As soon as they got back, they raced to the bathroom, where she spent an hour and a half trying to scrub dirt and things she didn't even know existed from his hair and skin.

Now, Hideki stood, previously blackish hair a deep brown, skin pale pink, glowing from the attention he received.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, studying himself in the mirror, bouncing up and down like a child on a suger high. "I didn't even know I could look like this!"

He tilted his head up at Kazumi, and smiled, while grasping her hand. "Thank you, Okā-san!"

Kazumi's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened. "Okā-san?"

Hideki shyly gripped her hand tighter, and switched his gaze to the ground. "Yeah. I just figured I never really had a mother, and you just seemed really nice, so I thought…"

"'S ok, kid," Kazumi muttered, a far off look in her eye. "I'll be your mommy now, 'k?"

Hideki gaped at her.

"You really mean it?" He murmured. "You won't leave me?"

"You just said that I was going to be your mom!" Kazumi exclaimed, bopping him on the head. "And of course I'm not leaving you! Not in your life time!"

Hideki snickered. "You sure about that, hag?"

Kazumi raised her fist threateningly. "You tryin' to start something, swine?!"

Hideki smiled. "Nah. Let's go get something to eat."

"You really are a swine, with how much you eat." Kazumi rolled her eyes, but walked out anyways. "Come on."

**. . . .**

"You old hag!" Hideki happily called back. "Hurry up!"

A shadow loomed over him, and Kazumi's eyes widened.

"Hideki!" She yelled, frantically jumping down the last remaining stairs. "Stop! Don't move!"

"Who's this?"

Hideki looked before him, and tilted his head up, so he could see the person.

"'Who's this?'" He repeated, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Who're _**you**_, lady."

Yuki gazed down at the small child, unaware of Kazumi approaching them quickly.

"I'll ask again, boy." She said coldly. "Who are you?"

Hideki rolled his eyes, and stared back just as coldly. "And I'll repeat myself, just for you. Who're you?"

Kazumi finally got to them, panting, rubbing her leg where she hit it against the banister.

"Get away from him!" She gasped out, wincing in pain.

Hideki turned to her worriedly. "Hey, you ok? I heard a pretty loud thump."

"Oh." Yuki rolled her eyes. "You brought home this thing. God. What? You have him when you left?"

Kazumi huffed, trying to stand up straight. "You can't give birth to a kid in less than five hours, dumbass."

"Slut," Yuki sneered at her, shoving her back. "Do you know what Headmaster put me through?"

"Oi!" Yuki glanced to where the young boy stood, chest puffed out to make him look larger, glaring at her with all his might.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again, got it, you old hag?" He hissed, and quickly grabbed Kazumi's hand, tugging her down the hallway. "Come on, Okā-san. Let's find food, and not waste out time with this old lady."

Kazumi snickered, at Yuki's bewildered look, and continued walking forwards, high-fiving Hideki.

"Good job, kiddo."

**. . . .**

**You want the next chapter? REVIEW!~ BWAHAHAH. Yeah. Just please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, dear Readers.

This is a letter, regarding Hesitation.

I know all of you have probably stopped reading it, due to my very long hiatus, but I would like to inform you of what has, and is, happening.

I use writing as an escape; something that would bring me joy. I would get so excited when someone reviewed, whether it be criticism, or pure encouragement.

Hesitation is my first story I published, and I promised myself I wouldn't stop it. But I can't always get what I want, can I?

Currently, life isn't being the best acquaintance to me; Everyone keeps leaving, and things always go bad- I find myself in the worst situations, with no one to help me, or push me forwards. Everything's just sad. There is no motivation anymore.

This isn't for attention. This isn't a cry for help.

I'm just notifying you that if I get enough replies, I will rewrite the story. If not, I plan on deleting it.

Some people have found this story. I thought it would be the one place I could be safe- away from those people, away from my so called 'friends', but apparently I can't hind from them wherever I go.

I'm sorry.

If you would like this story to be rewritten, then please PM me. If not, don't say or do anything, and in due time I will delete it.

Sorry, and Best regards,

Purplebunni15.


End file.
